Secrets
by JustMadman
Summary: Everybody has secrets to hide, secrets to share. But we all have that one deepest, darkest secret nobody can know about. So do Elsa and Anna, but how long can they keep it?
1. Chapter 1: Killing Time

Killing Time

The redhead stifled a groan, or rather whimper, as another knife pierced right through his right calf. Anna's bored eyes landed at the red liquid oozing out of the spot and watched as it slowly dripped to the ground. She propped her chin on her left hand, and with her right, she pulled out another dagger made of ice. Without looking, she flicked it onto her target. This time, it landed further up, on his left thigh.

"Ahghgh!" A choked scream escaped his mouth. He felt his throat burn, it was so hot, so painful. He had been screaming for the past hour now, but the princess wouldn't stop.

"Shut up, aren't you tired of screaming already? What happened to your balls? I haven't cut them off yet." Anna asked, annoyed. The Northern Isles have decided to negotiate terms with them, and according to Elsa, they were to give them a chance. See what they had to offer, she said. Not that she mind, but negotiations meant meetings. Meetings meant formalities. And formalities was not Anna. It was so boring.

Hans didn't reply, he was too busy catching his breath. It took all his energy to just lift his head to make eye contact with the princess. Whatever emotion he was trying to convey, it wasn't working. The princess rolled her eyes.

"You're boring me... Say something for once." She said as she took out another dagger from her pocket.

To her surprise, the redhead threw his head up with all his might and spat in her direction. She watched as the droplet of bubbles land pathetically two meters before her. Amused, she let out a snort. And smiled. Now, that was something you didn't see every day. Usually when in the face of death, her victims would cower or beg for their lives. Something she didn't really understand. They were being tortured and yet they still wanted to live longer? For what, more pain?

Unfortunately for the prince, the princess' amusement was short lived. She stood up and walked over to the stake holding the redhead with grace she never knew she had. She took out her sword and raised it to his neck.

"Thank you, for entertaining me..."

As she was about to slash the prince, she heard the dungeon doors open and slammed shut in an instant, followed by soft and slow footsteps against the stone cold floor.

"Looks like we have an audience," Neither of them needed to turn to know who it was. "Shall we put on a show for her majesty?" She lifted her prisoner's head and whispered into his ear.

The clicking echoed and got louder, and eventually came to a halt.

"Anna?" a soft voice came.

The strawberry blonde turned around to see her sister, the queen, still in her nightgown. The torch behind her burned softly in the background, bringing light to her beautiful thick blonde, almost white, hair that was let down. You could see the snowflake hairpins glowing, holding them together. Her make-up was removed. Her gloves were no more, they were long gone. Anna smiled, still glad her sister no longer feared for others of her magic. No, it was the other way round now.

"Done with the Northern Isles I presume, my liege?" Anna returned to her sister and knelt, placing her sword in front of her. The queen frowned. Anna knew what she was doing to her.

"Were you about to kill your last toy?"

"Yes, your majesty." She could practically hear the younger one smile in that mischievous tone.

The queen sighed and shook her head. "You know I'm not getting you another for a while, right? You've killed the other twelve in the past two weeks."

The girls heard a gasp from the cell and turned their attention to it. "Oops?" The strawberry blonde hid her giggle behind her hand. "Sorry, Southern Isles?" She winked at the redhead who was now glaring holes into her body. If she had to be honest, she was amazed this man lasted so long. Of all thirteen, she thought he would've lasted the shortest. Maybe it was because of her hate towards him that made him last, or maybe somewhere in her heart, a piece of her still held him, she couldn't bear to let him go... until now that is. She definitely couldn't wait to.

"Anna," Seeing as her sister didn't hear her, Elsa turned the princess back to her, abruptly crashing her train of thoughts. "Anna." And pulled her into a kiss. She felt her shiver at the sudden coldness.

She couldn't allow anyone to occupy her sister's thought like that. Nobody. But her.

Soon enough, hands went all over the place. To the princess' bottom, to the queen's neck, untying their braids, tangling their hair, down to the bellies, up into their clothes. It didn't take long before the queen broke the kiss, moaning in need for more.

While the queen was distracted, the princess took the opportunity to nibble her ear.

"Jealous?" she whispered, giving it a lick.

"No," was all Elsa could manage. "Not really."

Bull. The meeting was obviously long over and she returned to her room realising Anna wasn't waiting there for her so she came down to the dungeons looking for her.

"Should I rid of him then?" Her hands slipped down her sister's back, and Elsa shivered under her warm touch even through the layer of cloth. Her mind couldn't help but drift to their bedroom, thinking of what other kind of reactions her sister could show… or maybe they could just do that here?

"Yes!" Elsa shivered. She didn't even care anymore, she just wanted to feel more of the princess' touch. Anna doubt she even knew what the question was.

To Elsa's annoyance, the princess' hands slipped away and it was warm no more. Before she picked up her sword from where she left it, she licked her fingers and gave Elsa a sly look. As if she couldn't get even more turned on.

Anna's eyes widened for a moment. She took off her tiara and placed it onto her sister's head.

Entering the cell again, Anna gave the blade a peck.

The ice blade was cold to touch. She felt the coolness on her lips slowly fade. Oh how she couldn't wait to get back to Elsa. She walked up to her sister's source of jealousy and cut off the chains holding him onto the stake. Hans fell onto the ground, the daggers dug deeper, earning her a muffled groan. She couldn't help but take in the pleasure she was suddenly feeling.

It was odd, really. Moments ago he was making similar noises, boring her to death. And now that Elsa's here, she suddenly felt alive hearing it. Oh, true love. She chuckled. She made a note to herself to bring Elsa here more often. Too bad the blonde preferred public execution, she seemed more thrilled to bask with the sight of fear in everyone's eyes. She, on the other hand, was more private. Oh the irony.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" She crouched down and pushed the redhead up with the tip of her sword. "I'll count to ten. If you can get all the knives off of you in that time, I'll let you off. If not..." She traced a line over the prince's neck.

"One."

Hans struggled to stand up.

"Two."

He was still down, but on his knee now, at least.

"Three."

It was a miracle he could even sweat in the queen's presence, the air in the dungeon was almost freezing.

"Four."

He placed a hand onto the knife on his shoulder. It was freezing cold, to be expected from a dagger of ice. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain about to come.

"Five."

He cried, as the knife was pulled out of him. He couldn't feel his shoulder, or the rest of his arm. But now wasn't the time for that!

"Six."

Next, his thigh. He hissed as he gripped the short blade tightly.

"Seven."

He tried to pull it out but couldn't. Now was not the time to be afraid of pain!

"Eight, oh look! Someone's stuck!"

He groaned, with a loud heave, the knife was out, and thrown aside.

"Nine. Nice~"

Alright, last one. He was about to change his footing to pull out the last one in his thigh when...

"Ten. Time's up!" A hand reached out to his collar and pulled him into a standing position. "It's been fun, but the game is over, Hans." Anna threw the prince against the wall, and as the man bounced back in recoil with a soft thud, she raised her sword and slashed across his chest. Blood splattered everywhere, drenching strawberry blonde's dress with red. Shit, that felt almost orgasmic. She brought the sword to her lips again.

Finally, Elsa decided to enter the cell. "You didn't kill him." She wrapped her hands around her sister's neck, inhaling her scent. Although she was now coated with blood, there was still that hint of lavender on her. She licked the princess' neck, cleansing her skin of the blood. She couldn't take it anymore, seeing Anna behave like that was hot. She pulled her sister's shirt to a side revealing more skin, inviting the cold air to bring shivers down her spine.

"You think he'll live, sister?" And then bit down harsh.

Anna hissed. She loved it when her sister did that, she loved it when Elsa became possessive. "No."

"It's late now, Shall we?"

* * *

Edited. Again, credits to Patronustrip on tumblr for the inspiration and cover. If you still notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes, or anything that could be improved, do let me know, I'll work on it. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Going Down

Going Down

Platinum blonde hair danced with the wind. Elsa pushed her fringe out of her sight to watch the night blue sky fill itself with sunlight. Dressed in her ice dress, she embraced the breeze brushing off her shoulders, filling her lungs as she inhaled fresh air. It was only at times like this when she would have a moment of peace and quiet to herself. It was only a matter of time before her sister woke up and the castle would be filled with nonsense now.

Within minutes the exuberant young knight slash princess was going to up and about, shaking the entire castle. If not beside her, Anna was messing with the chefs or breaking something along the hallways. She distinctively recalled the time Anna told her about the knight she bruised so badly (by accident, she claimed) he was sent home for the week. And then there was that one time she tried sewing and the maid came to the study begging her to ask the princess to stop sewing for she worried her highness would bleed to death.

Anna, sewing.

The queen smiled serenely at the thought of her sister. Every moment she had of Anna was filled with so liveliness. Anna was her life. And just like anyone else, sometimes she just needed a break from life. Occasionally she just needed to be alone, to think, to relax.

"Elsa..." the strawberry blonde mumbled in her sleep. Elsa chuckled at the sight. Her hair was all over the place, she looked like a lion...ess A lioness with a mane. Elsa could only marvel at her sister. One minute she could be the ice queen's knight; Cold and heartless, ready to kill in a heartbeat. And the next minute she was this bubbly, cheerful chirping bird singing along the halls, dancing and bouncing around in the ballrooms, stealing chocolate from the kitchen. Right, she needed to fix that; she had been receiving complaints from the chefs again.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed back the lioness' mane. But one thing that never changed was how playful her sister was. Knight or princess, the girl had totally take things seriously. Knight or no knight, her sister had to stop sliding down stairs through the railing and start walking down like a normal human being. It wasn't as if the castle was on fire she had to rush out the edifice for Pete's sake.

Really though, who in the right mind would torture someone to kill time? In the right mind would look forward to torturing and killing? The queen laughed to herself. Who was she to say or think these? She was just like her, except as the Queen, she had a job.

As she leaned down to give her sister a peck on the lips, she was interrupted by a knock.

"Queen Elsa! I have urgent news!" What could be so important the guards had to interrupt her sister's beauty sleep? Her smile flipped instantly.

She walked over and opened the door. "What is it, Kai?"

"My apologies, my queen. But the King of the Southern Isles have arrived." Oh. That was, indeed, urgent. As if scooping snow out of the air, a snowball took shape in her hand and the Queen flung it at the sleeping princess.

The cold immediately woke Anna up. "Wha-what?" She stood up immediately and scratched her head.

"Ten minutes, Anna. The King of the Southern Isles have arrived. Prepare yourself." Elsa's voice was rigid, she was in what her sister called "Queen mode".

It didn't take long before the two sisters to be ready. Anna donned her chain mail and blue vest before her red and yellow gloves. She ran out, or rather hopped out, tugging onto her blue boots, forcing her left foot in. Thank god she hated wearing those stiff armours and helmet or she'd be a mess right now.

Upon arriving at the throne room, she saw her sister already there sitting by her throne with her two-handed sword and short sword. Oh right, she left _Ice _with Hans. She placed the short one in its sheathe along her belt, and picked the two-handed sword and sat beside Elsa, twirling it under her chin, muttering a thanks for saving her ungraceful ass.

"Good way to start a morning, huh?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"With Southern Isles? Maaybe. We'll see how it goes." Anna grinned with a hint of excitement. If things go as planned, she could very well shed blood in the morning. And that could be a good morning to her. If not... it was hunting her lost daggers this morning, which she really wasn't looking forward to.

"Kai told me he had sent a messenger on our behalves to invite them in, so they should be here any minute now."

Suddenly, a messenger scrambled into the room, panting. The sisters raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. He wasn't wearing the usual navy green uniform nor the shako with their crest on it. After giving the poor young man a moment to catch his breath, he immediately knelt down and greeted the two girls.

"Your majesties and your highness, my King has sent for me to pass on a message."

"And what would that be?"

"He says he wishes meet you at the fjord," The messenger raised his head to take a good look at the queen. Clearly intimidated, his eyes quickly returned to the ground. "He said to also bring his thirteen sons along."

"Did he say why he couldn't enter the castle?" It was so obvious even Anna could tell. The fear in his eyes told her so much. They were all afraid of the ice queen. She almost frowned knowing that was not all Elsa was about. Elsa wasn't just ice, Elsa was also snow. She was sharp, stoic, cold and strong, but she was also gentle, kind, and fragile.

"He... he did not say, your highness." The princess broke into a laughter. Who was this boy kidding? The king should've sent someone else instead. She almost felt guilty for wanting to kill him.

"Come here, boy..." Elsa finally spoke up.

The young man looked up, and only after finally having a good look at him, did she realize the man was actually older than them. But still young, in his mid-twenties, maybe. Timidly, the messenger stood up, and took slow steps up towards the Queen. He knelt before her again. "Y-y-yes, your majesty?"

Oh god, he was so close, it was so tempting... His neck. It was just… there.

But no, they couldn't. He didn't do anything wrong, he was a mere messenger, they couldn't for he had to pass their message on to his King. But if he _did_ do something… Dare he?

Queen Elsa leaned forward to whisper in his ear, Anna couldn't tell what she was doing. Was she tempting him? Provoking him? Or was she really going to...?

"Tell your king, I would gladly meet him at the fjord since he has the courage to request so."

"Y-y-yes, your majesty!" And he immediately ran off.

Anna could see her sister's shoulders visibly droop. "Disappointed?" She asked with a small smirk.

The queen nodded. "Indeed."

"By the way…" The messenger let out a loud squeak before turning around. They watched as he timidly fell back to his knees, his fist trembles as they landed on the ground.

"Yes!" he piped out.

"Where is _my_ messenger?" Anna felt the throne room's temperature fall. Looking around, flurries were starting to paint the wall in various sizes.

The young man didn't even lift his head to look at her, and Elsa nearly let out a growl. They had the gull to kill her messenger. One of her men whose job was nothing but to make sure they made their way to the castle and not anywhere else in Arendelle.

"I'm sorry, his Majesty decided he had to…" he gulped, "g-go."

Anna watched as her sister clawed her throne beside her. Placing her gloved hand over Elsa's, she rubbed circles on it and patiently waited for that hand to loosen its grip on the chair. The queen shook her head and sighed. "It's okay," Anna whispered assuring her sister, "We'll get him for it."

Snowflakes and rimes around the room slowly faded into nothingness and eventually, the man's panting was no longer visible.

"No matter, you may go." Elsa said to the messenger.

After they watched the man scamper out the room, she stood up and held out a hand towards Anna. "We have a King to meet. Shall we?"

Before they left the castle, the platinum blonde returned to her chambers for a change of clothes: A black cape to match her black dress. After all, if things got heated she didn't want to end up partially naked in public or anything.

"I insist to go without a guard, Kai."

"If you insist, your majesty. I just hope you understand my concerns, after all, your father left you in our care."

"We know," Elsa replied softly, almost frowning upon hearing about her father. But this was an opportunity she couldn't resist. It was like the Southern Isles was serving her a bowl of chocolate and telling her or Anna she couldn't eat it. But her younger sister was different, that sneaky little knight would steal that bowl of chocolate. And considering the fact the Southern Isles had taken one of their men, she could not _not_ personally see to this matter.

She really had to talk to her younger sister about stealing chocolates soon.

The walk to the fjord was unfortunately quiet. The villagers were all hiding in their houses, doors and windows all shut and locked, indicating they were aware of what had happened to her messenger so Anna had nobody to talk to but Elsa. Unfortunately the Queen wasn't in the mood now, so no talking. Hence the trip to the fjord left Anna pouting all the way. This trip had better be worth it. She could be having breakfast now if not for this, or still be in bed. Probably the latter.

When they arrived at the fjord, they were greeted by not a hundred, but a thousand men. Anna could only be amazed by how much weight their docks could carry. After all, Arendelle was almost literally a mere harbour, and mountains behind with barely any land.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I believe you heard from my messenger?" King Arden spoke up, filling the silence in the harbour with his voice. It was loud and strong, conveying his presumed command over the situation. Sitting high on his horse, the big man in his fifties looked down at the women before him. For a man his age, he was definitely well built. But none of these indications sent fear down the sisters' spine. If anything, it sent shivers of excitement down to the every nerve endings in them.

"Yes, I have." Elsa replied nonchalantly. The king looked shocked, as if expecting something else from the blonde.

"So where are my _sons_?" He bellowed.

"And I believe you have heard of the crimes your sons have committed, King Arden?"

"Yes, I have." His voice was notably softer now, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Treason, punishable by death, regardless of social status." A thousand gasps were heard. The sisters grinned inwardly. Oh, the joy. She loved the reactions getting a reaction whenever she surprised someone.

"Th-th-th-"

"I do sincerely apologize for not awaiting your arrival before any possible negotiations could be made, King Arden." Elsa spoke up to save the king from his shock. Proper, she may have sounded, but hardly apologetic.

"Allow me to explain. As we were sending your sons to the dungeons, things got... out of hand." She sent a glare Anna's direction but the princess didn't look the least bit guilty nor apologetic either. "According to my guards' reports, they tried to escape, and held my sister and personal servant hostage. I simply could not risk any more of my people in such danger of not just one, but thirteen of such man." She said and took a bow to emphasise how sincere she was...

"B-but the agreement!" Anna was practically grinning from ear to ear; she loved where this was going. She loved how King Arden's voice shook as he tried to stand his ground when he clearly wasn't. She loved how the man was still hoping his sons were somewhere in the castle, alive, maybe waiting till he offered Elsa something before she returned them.

Somewhere in the castle, maybe, but they were definitely not alive. After she had had her fun, Kai carried the corpses out of the dungeons.

Unlike King Arden, Elsa was in no denial.

She wasn't afraid to face the fact her messenger had died, unlike the ruler of the Southern Isles. In fact, she looked forward to this meeting more than before since the words fell on her ears.

"Yes, the agreement. I understand that you are upset, and I am willing to face the consequences of my decisions."

"I've heard rumours about your abilities, my queen..." He growled at the clearly unapologetic woman. "I am glad I came prepared. Men!" He raised his sword and commanded his soldiers. The thousands of men gathered around the two girls, surrounding them three hundred and sixty degrees, leaving them no way out. "Capture them!"

Elsa could not hide her smirk behind her poker face any longer. She had been waiting for this!

"Anyone that catches your interest, dear sister?" Anna gave a quick scan, and then stood straight up, out of her fighting stance. None of them seemed to have learned the way of their weapons right. Who exactly trained the men of Southern Isles? She was disappointed, yet still thrilled.

"None interesting enough, love." A smile drew across her face. The guards shuddered at the sight, were a thousand men not enough? The two of them weren't even an army! Why were they not afraid? In fact, they were smiling and… talking? Anna gave the thumbs up. "I'm good."

"You guys," her eyes narrowed. She flipped her hand upside down, pointing her thumb downwards with a light bounce. "Are going down," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Charge!"

The queen stomped her foot, forming a huge snowflake on the floor, watching it spread out as the thousand men yelled out a battle cry. But their yells didn't last long. Not one minute, not half, not even ten seconds.

All Elsa had to do was to throw her hands up and along with her hands came thousands of sharp ice rising and piercing into the thousand men's chests.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Chokes.

Groans.

Whimpers.

Cries.

It was music to their ears, like a choir you hear in the church every Sunday morning. Eargasmic was the word to describe that feeling; if that was even a word.

The sight was majestic, godly even. It was like standing in the centre of a forest where the trees were frozen, above their heads were the bodies were leaves, and from their bodies, it was raining blood. Beautiful beyond words, romantic, even.

Anna could only gape at how amazing her sister was. Although she had seen her sister's magic at its work countless times, it never ceased to amaze her. Her sister could almost literally do anything with ice!

It was definitely a fantastic morning, today was a day well spent after all.

* * *

Edited! I hope for those of you who bothered to re-read, you noticed the difference in characters. I'd like to try to improve on their characters. And as usual, feedback is very welcome. Do let me know if you see any mistakes, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: A Romantic Night

A Romantic Night

As far as Elsa knew, they weren't doing anything wrong. Legally wrong. They haven't been just randomly killing people, going on massacres, all the while they have been acting on self defence and executing criminals... right?

She was the Queen, last she checked or memorized the legal issues, the royalties personally executing people weren't against the law. It wasn't common, but it wasn't exactly frowned upon or anything either. There was just nothing about it. It didn't specifically state it had to be an executioner either... Though it should be. Nor did it say anything about killing another king and his army. In her defence, he started it. Oh now she was starting to sound childish. Elsa shook her head and exhaled from her nose. But it was true! Indeed, they went against what was agreed, but like they said, there was a perfectly good reason (read: excuse or lie) for it.

Truth be told, Anna got "hungry". Her cravings were biting her ass and she was getting crankier by the minute. And being queen meant she was too busy to do anything to help. And really, put a starving lioness fed meat once a year with thirteen boys in the same castle? Enough said. But she couldn't go randomly killing citizens she loved, nor minor criminals that weren't even on the death row! Despite their strange... hobbies the sisters still loved Arendelle. After all, it was their home.

And yes, it was true the princes committed treason. They tried to kill her. Alright, so maybe Anna wasn't just "hungry", maybe she was angry. But she was clearly toying around with Hans, she swore. And damn, was she hot.

Maybe Anna should have toyed with the princes' more. Not just Hans. They would've lasted them longer. Queen Elsa dropped her head onto the book before her. She really shouldn't be encouraging that, they were twisted enough as it is. But it wasn't everyday that they got someone new, nor was it everyday they went to war. The craving was killing them!

The platinum blonde walked to a bookshelf and picked out another book and flipped to the latest records. She brought it to her table and picked up her quill. Dabbing it with a bit of ink, she noted:

3rd July 1844: 13 – Princes of Southern Isles, Treason

She stared at it for a moment. No, she definitely wasn't going to include the thousand men she killed in _self-defence._

Returning to the book of laws, the last time she reviewed this was before her parents passed on. She could never bring herself to read it, it reminded her of too many things. Her parents and her duties. It was too much for someone grieving to take on. And later on, it was just forgotten until today.

The last time the legislation were reviewed to be repealed was eight years ago now. And by 1840, most countries already no longer held capital punishments other than shooting or decapitation. And there were no more torture. So maybe their rules were a little outdated. Elsa slammed the book shut. It was high time she held a meeting to change them... But could she? It was their only way out...

"Elsa..." Anna popped into the room and lay on the couch.

No no no, the queens hook her head and chided herself, Arendelle was more important than their hobbies. It's just a hobby, they could very well find a new one... right?

"Elsaaa..." the princess whined, dragging the 'a' to get her sister's attention.

The thought of no longer being able to do it shook the queen. And that was when it hit her, they were in too deep, this wasn't a hobby no more, they needed help.

"Elsa!" She finally shouted, earning a jump from the started blonde.

"What?!"

"I'm bored..." Anna turned around to rest her chin on the armrest.

"Go find someone to play with or somethi-" before she could finish her sentence, Elsa slapped her palm onto her forehead as she sat back down. Really now, she was just thinking of stopping this and she actually said that?! Good going, brain.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Anna chuckled as she flailed her arms, "Cause nobody's got the balls to commit treason or murder in Arendelle?"

"What about the mountains?"

"Too far..." the princess flopped and whined again. "If I went hunting with Kristoff again I wouldn't be back till tomorrow..." and then she mumbled something the queen couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Anna turned around, her voice muffled by the sofa, "IshaidI'dmishuu."

Still soft, audible, but the queen liked to tease. "Anna, speak up."

Elsa heard a groan and the next thing she knew she was blinded by a cushion. "I said I'd miss you, okay?!" The pillow dropped, revealing the grumpy princess' face as red a strawberry. Unconsciously, Elsa brought her bottom lips in to her teeth. Gods, if it wasn't for her duty to both her sister and Arendelle she'd ravish that strawberry like no tomorrow now. Elsa loved strawberries, especially this one. Dip them in chocolate and she could kiss tonight's dinner goodbye.

The two girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then a minute. Finally the princess gave in, hiding herself behind a cushion, leaving Elsa wondering how her sister could be such a dominant tease just two days ago, and such an adorable dork today.

Elsa couldn't resist the grin spreading across her face. No no, back to work, Elsa. She slapped herself out of her reverie.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" Blue eyes peaked out of cushion.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Silence filled the room for a minute. They didn't need to say it, they both knew what she meant.

A soft reply, "Why do you ask?"

"I think we need to stop." Oh god, how it killed her to say those words!

Anna didn't reply. The cushion forgotten now the princess stared back at the queen. What was she to say? Hell, of course they needed to stop! But! It felt so good! It wasn't the fear in their eyes that attracted her to it, if so all Queen Elsa had to do was to do a little magic and fear would strike them like those ice that day! No, it wasn't fear. Anna loved watching them squirm, she loved hearing them beg for their lives. Most of all, she loved watching them struggle to live, groan in pain, cry, scream, while their death was clearly inevitable... Like Hans that day.

"Do you remember the first time it happened?" Elsa broke the silence again.

"When it all started?" The queen nodded.

"Of course," A giddy smile drew itself on the princess' face. "It was our first night together, wasn't it?"

Elsa placed her hand over her mouth to cover the giggle escaping. "What a romantic night, huh." Whether she was sarcastic or not, Anna couldn't tell.

To any normal person, that night was anything but romantic.

It was the night after the princess' 19th birthday ball. Typical Anna, was getting everybody to drink. Unlike Elsa who preferred her parties to be more civilized, Anna enjoyed the loudness and rowdy music. Such grace, Elsa remembered thinking, how princess-like. Sarcasm clearly intended. But she couldn't help but smile softly, glad her sister finally got her happily ever after. She had her sister back, she had her fiancé Kristoff, the gates were open, everybody was rocking the party getting drunk, dancing like it was a pub!

Things couldn't get any better, Elsa told herself. And how glad she was when she was proven wrong. It didn't take long before the princess got a little too drunk, hugging random people she was sure her little sister didn't know, nuzzling their necks, sucking their ears... If you asked Elsa now, the queen wouldn't be able to tell you why, but upon seeing such behavior, she quickly ended the party, telling Kai to send everybody home, and personally carried the princess back to her chambers. The walk back to the chamber was the longest walk she ever took, despite Princess Anna's chambers to be one of the closest to the ballroom.

It wasn't easy, of course, walking a drunk Anna up the stairs. The princess kept insisting she wasn't drunk and threw her arms around to prevent Elsa from helping her, walking from one side of the corridor to the other, occasionally knocking into armours, apologizing to them as they lost their limbs. When the queen finally caught onto her sister, the younger girl somehow tripped and fell onto the cold stone floor, bringing Elsa along with her. Their heads clashed and they both remained in their positions, groaning until they recovered from the pain.

Anna recovered first, of course, since she was more experienced than Elsa in that area. And for the first time, she was proud of it. When Elsa shook her head to regain her bearing, Anna quickly sobered up and the two girls laughed at their awkward position. But when the blonde tried to get up, Anna refused to let go of her sister's neck.

Clear blue eyes stared into another a similar pair. It was like time stopped. It was cliché, but it was true. It felt like nobody around mattered, just them. All it took was a gentle push, and the pair above closed and inched closer, closing the gap between their lips. It was only when the one below started bucking her hips that brought Elsa back to the real world.

She quickly stood up, breaking Anna's hold and stumbled back. "No, Anna, we shouldn't be doing this."

Anna, still drunk from the act, struggled to get up. "Why?"

"No, we can't. You're with Kristoff, I can't do this." She stretched out hands as if in defence against a monster.

Anna felt the temperature in the hallway fall. As she breathed out, she could see her breath. Elsa was scared, she was going to run away! But before she could, the princess quickly picked herself up and tackled the queen, holding tightly onto both hands, forcing her to a corner, behind the armours, in the dark.

She looked into her sisters eyes, in hopes that if what she was about to say wasn't enough, her eyes would compensate, "I love you." Elsa didn't reply, but her facial expression did. What would people say about them? What would they do to you? What about Kristoff?!

"I broke up with Kristoff, I want to be with you." Elsa's eyes widened in shock. But before she could even to think, let alone say anything, Anna placed her lips onto Elsa's. She struggled. She struggled to break free, struggled to break the kiss, but Anna wouldn't allow it. Anna was too strong, she was too weak. Or was it because she wasn't really trying, she couldn't resist?

Either way, it didn't matter. The kiss didn't last long, it was interrupted by a low voice, "What is this!" The girls turned to the source of the voice. It was one of the men from the ball earlier! Shit, he was going to tell on them. They couldn't let that happen! The man merely stood there and fell back. He didn't know how to react to what he had just seen. Still shocked, he couldn't seem to summon the energy to pick himself up. Instead, he turned around and crawled back. He tried to run, but he couldn't.

Everything happened too quickly. Without thinking, Anna quickly picked up the sword held by one of the knights and ran over to the man. There was a loud shriek but they didn't know whose. The man was about to scramble to his feet when a blade pierced through his back and was held onto the floor. But the blade wasn't the only thing that held him in place, from the back, Anna saw. A sharp piece of ice sticking out from the man's chest, rooting from the floor. A stab through the heart and another through the stomach. Anna turned around to look at her accomplice, their face mirrored each other. Panic, fear, guilt. Shit. They then looked back at the dead body.

Anna could feel the bile coming up, the alcohol she drank, all threatening to spill. She covered her mouth, but it didn't help. The tears wouldn't stop spilling, her nose wouldn't block the smell. In a flash, Elsa was by her side, pulling her away to the toilet.

As everything that Anna took in that night came out from her mouth, Elsa merely stood there, stroking her back. She cried and cried, but she didn't know why. She felt so lost, and so did Elsa. After an hour, the princess was still in tears. She no longer had anything to spew, her body no longer felt anything. Her stomach didn't hurt, her adrenaline was now low, but she couldn't help but still cry. Anna felt sick of herself.

As they returned to their room, they noticed the body was no longer there, the ice was nowhere to be seen, not even a puddle of water, there was no blood. The sword was back in its original place, shiny and clean. It was like nothing happened. The princess paled at the sight of the clean corridor. Someone knew.

But upon arriving at the princess' room, everything was forgotten, it no longer mattered. Elsa didn't know why she did it, but she did what she did. They closed the door and locked it, even froze it to be sure. She cradled her sister onto the bed and placed butterfly kisses on her face, ridding her face of all the tears she shed tonight. It was like Elsa didn't care that they had killed someone for their selfish act. She patiently waited and watched as her sister slowly stop sniffing before pulling her into a kiss. They have gone too far tonight, to the point of no return. And let that act not be wasted. Forget what just happened, they should deal with that in the morning, but tonight. That night, they had sex.

That night, they shed their first blood... but it felt extremely good.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Your Everyday Servants

A/N: I've got chapter 7 done, and have posted chapters up to 6 on tumblr (elsannafficsandall) so if you guys can't wait, it's there. I just think it's neater here. Only once I've posted up till chapter 6 here though, will I post chapter 7 onwards on both sites at the same time.

* * *

Not Just your Everyday Servants

When the girls informed Kai of their holiday trip to Corona, Kai was stunned. Sure, Elsa and Anna had gone for business trips before, but not for a full month. The man couldn't resist the urge to ask, "Why?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the question. She knew this tone. It wasn't the tone of a butler, it was the tone of a father. One she couldn't escape. After all, Kai had been around long before she was born, when pappa wasn't around, he took his place.

The queen shook her head, she had to tell. It wasn't fair, after all, he was their saviour.

After the night after Anna's birthday, Elsa was woken up to a knock on the door. "Queen Elsa?" She remembered instantly waking up panicking at the fact that someone knew she was in Anna's room. "It's Kai, your majesty." Elsa didn't respond.

Kai took the silence as acknowledgement, "We need to talk... about last night." That was all it took for the queen to come running to the door.

She pulled Kai in and shoved him against the door, she pulled his collar up to his nose. Frost slowly spreading from it to the rest of his shirt. "It was you?!"

If it was any ordinary butler, they would've panicked and froze. Metaphorically and literally. But this was Kai, and he was no ordinary butler. The man merely slapped the queen's hands off his collar and wiped the rimes off his coat like dust. "Of course, Elsa."

Hands went over to her head, the temperature dropped a notch. "Nobody should know, it was an accident, Kai, we didn't mean to." She looked up to the father-like figure, "It was the alcohol, yes, yes, the alcohol! Anna was-"

Before she could finish, Kai hushed her up and then reached out to stroke her pat on the back. "I know, child, hush, I know."

Elsa looked back, her eyes held fear, and a hint of relief. Could she trust him? The look in the man's eyes said yes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the blonde chanted. She fell into his arms and cried. She couldn't cry that night, she had to be strong for Anna. And now her walls collapsed.

She was sorry for so many things. Her wicked feelings for her sister, twisted relationship with her, what she did to that unfortunate passer-by, how she felt after about the deed. She was twisted beyond words, and she knew it. She shouldn't feel all that, but she did. And she was their queen. Up till today, she still was.

"We're quitting, Kai." The man's eyes widened like never before. What?

He didn't realize he said that out loud until Elsa repeated herself.

"I thought a month away would be a good start," she added with a weak smile on her face. She obviously didn't want to do this.

"Well, I guess that's good news," he said, unsure of how to react. Yes, it definitely was. After all, what kind of hobby was killing?

"I guess it is," she agreed softly, almost a whisper. Their eyes did not meet, but Kai understood. It was always difficult to take the first step, it was a huge move to make. But he was glad.

"I'll arrange for your departure, then. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

As Kai left Elsa in the study to prepare for her departure, he decided to look for his wife to inform her of the news. To his surprise, he found her along with the other royal sibling in the princess' chamber. Seeing as Anna was holding onto her weapons and a huge bag by her side, he made his way to the harbor. Just like he was their second father, Gerda was like their second mother, Anna would've told her by then.

Which was true. Meanwhile with Anna, Gerda sat by the bed and enjoying herself as she watched the girl rambled on and on about the weapons hanging on her wall.

"And then and then, there's Winterkiss! I can't not bring him, he's the my favourite two-handed sword!" She turned to Gerda, who could only shake her head and sigh. Anna was adorable, yes, treating her weapons like living things, but at the same time it was a little worrying. Four years after the coronation and the girl had yet to break her habit. "Elsa made it!" She tried again.

"Darling, everything on this wall was made by Elsa." She laughed.

"Okay, how about IceBreaker? I've got to show Flynn this, he'll love it. I know it!" She pulled out the huge two-handed sword from its place. It was sky blue, and almost opaque. Elsa made it dense so if Anna couldn't cut, she could break. The curved up guard and handle was navy blue, with black on its sides. The princess nearly fell from trying to carry it.

"Oh, and, and, and, Popsicle!" She quickly picked herself up and ran to the wall again.

"Popsicle?"

"Yeah! It was the _first_ sword Elsa made!" She said with glee. She put it on her belt. The short sword fit her like a glove. It wasn't too heavy, but light enough for her to swing quickly and do damage. She unsheathed the sword and gave it a puff. "It was the one I also trained with," she said with pride. "I have to bring this."

And then the princess turned around again, "Oooh, I gotta bring Flurry and Ice!" Gerda wasn't sure what to think. Sure giving names to weapon was a normal thing... or so she heard from the guards, but these names were so adorable she couldn't take them seriously! She couldn't help but snort at the dork.

Said dork then jumped up to reach for a box on its shelf. Opening it, she took out three ice shurikens and two ice kunais. "Elsa said that she read about these, the Japanese uses them. Aren't they cool?!" She laughed at the pun she just made.

And then a thought hit her, she hadn't brought back the knives she played with Hans! "Wolfang!" She had to tell Flynn about the time she killed a wolf with it! Putting her toys in the bag, Anna was about to run off again when Gerda held onto her hand.

"Anna?"

The redhead's shoulders visibly dropped, knowing where this was going. "Yes, Gerda?" Anna's loud voice was suddenly gone, replaced with a soft whisper.

"Do you remember why you said you were going to Corona?"

"Yes, Gerda..." It was so soft Gerda had to strain her ears to hear those two words. To be honest, she didn't think the princess could be so soft.

A sigh escaped her mouth. She was glad the princess had found something she was so passionate and excited about. Really. It was merely unfortunate what it happened to be. She engulfed the small girl in a tight hug, which after moments, was returned. "You know I love you no matter what, right?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Baby steps, alright?" Another nod before the broke the hug.

"Maybe I'll just bring Popsicle then..." She returned to the bag and picked out the rest of her weapons. And then she hesitated again, "And Flurry and Ice?" a weak smile. Gerda nodded in approval.

"And Winterkiss?"

"How about Blitz?" She took the bow out of her bag, hugging it with those puppy eyes.

"Oh oh oh and Blitz's babies? There's no point in showing off Blitz without 'em!" And then the arrows...

"Gerda, you've gotta let me bring Wolfang!"

Oh dear...


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Drug

Like a Drug

The sun shone brightly in the sky, the sky was blue. It was a typical summer in Corona. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, it was a peaceful place to be, where everyone was cheery, smiles were everywhere. Well, almost, everywhere but the palace training grounds.

"How do you,"

-Twong-

"Even fight,"

-Clang-

"With these?!"

-Dangggg-

Princess Anna swung her pan one last time to have the Prince Regent of Corona skillfully deflect it before giving up and finally throwing it onto the stone floor. It was so tempted when the pan fell faced downwards, for her to stomp on it until it was flattened.

"Take a chill pill, feisty pants," Eugene let out a chuckle and gave her his signature smirk. "Take it easy, it's not like you're going to war, are ya?"

The redhead held back the urge to laugh. If only he knew.

He picked up the pan and put it back in the princess' hand, fixing her grip on it. "The art of the pan is actually really easy, just relax," He then proceeded to hold onto her hands and guide her in swinging, occasionally nudging her legs to move. "You're too tense, relax." He repeated.

Anna muttered something unintelligible, if it was so easy she'd have his head on said pan by now. Literally. It's not like she wasn't trying, she simply couldn't. The trip to Corona was nerve wrecking. They were on a ship for two days, two whole days! They could've died! And as if that wasn't bad enough, the ride wasn't the least bit smooth, nor peaceful. When the sky was awake, Anna would be out on the deck making sure they weren't about to die. When it wasn't, she'd be so exhausted she'd try to sleep but fail miserably due to the snores of the sailors.

The worst part? She had no target, nor sex. They couldn't kill a random sailor, who knows if he was in charge of something they couldn't help with. And Elsa refused to do anything on the ship simply because of the sailors as well. Despite being royalties, their cabins weren't exactly soundproof. Upon arriving at the castle, she immediately ran to the room she was assigned and locked herself in, refusing to talk to anyone but Elsa. It took the queen a whole day to coax her sister out of the room, just in time for dinner... and a promise a night away in the woods.

In short, the princess was experiencing withdrawals already and being sexually frustrated didn't help. Not one bit.

"Can we get back to sparring already?"

"Nope."

"What?!" She broke free from Eugene's hold.

"It's no fun when you're not fighting at your best, Anna."

The redhead tossed the pan aside, yet again and unsheathed her short sword. "Alright, that's it!" She needed a kill _so_ bad. "Popsicle versus Pan, let's go, Flynn."

Eugene's eyes widened with surprise at the sword. "Whoa, Elsa you gotta make me one of these!" It was beautiful. The ice blade was nearly transparent, reflecting the colour of the clear blue sky. It's guard was black, and its handle was covered in leather, with bits of clear blue ice shards.

"Beat my sister, and maybe I'll think about it," Elsa said with a wry smile as she walked pass the two warriors.

While her sister was busy sparring with Eugene, the princess of Corona decided they should spend their day painting.

"So... Pans, huh?" She turned to Rapunzel as she set down her canvas and paint materials.

The brunette giggled, it wasn't really a comment nor a question, but she knew what Elsa meant. Ever since her return to the kingdom, everybody had been asking about it. "Long story short, I'm the black belt when I found mom and dad," she said with a wink.

It didn't take long before the queen froze her canvas painting though. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't experience withdrawals, neither was she in the heat like her sister. She was just edgy. There were so many things racing through mind she couldn't keep her powers in check.

"It's okay, just take a deep breath," Rapunzel stroked her back. It felt nice, but it didn't do one bit to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she held out her hands, and the ice thawed.

"Must be tough, huh?" The brunette asked in attempt to start a conversation.

Elsa let out her breath and gave her a weak smile, "Indeed, it is." She wasn't sure what the princess meant specifically, but if she meant being a queen, in a relationship with the princess, her sister, having urges to torture and publicly execute someone, and having to keep her powers at bay, then yes. Yes, it was tough as hell.

"So tell me, why the sudden visit?" Rapunzel returned to her painting.

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin?"

The princess snorted, "Elsa, I'm your only cousin. And we visit you guys every year."

"Well, Anna's been wanting to see Corona, that's one."

"And two?"

"Me," the blonde replied wittingly. "Too bad we couldn't explore town yesterday, huh?" She quickly changed the topic. Because Anna decided to stay cooped up in her room, they missed out on exploring the town. Although she understood her sister was experiencing withdrawals, Elsa couldn't help but feel a little bitter to have missed out on the opportunity to check out Corona's architecture.

"Yes, it was such a pity, the townspeople were preparing themselves for the lanterns festival!" Elsa turned her head. She dropped her paintbrush, rambling excitedly. "Tonight everyone gathers in town and lights up their lanterns, its the tenth year since I've been found. I told dad we didn't need to do this anymore, but the townspeople insisted on it. Oh, you _have_ to see it, its beautiful! You'll love it! I know you will!" She squealed. "There'll be paintings everywhere, everyone will be dressed up- oh! We've got to get you a dress!"

Elsa chuckled at her enthusiasm. Despite being older, the princess was still like a kid, just like Anna. Although, in her defence, she was _literally_ isolated from the world and had no idea she was even a princess, let alone a queen! "Oh, no, no, no, I already have enough dre-whoa!" Elsa politely turned her down to be interrupted.

"Nonsense! Corona's dresses are different, I'm sure you've noticed by now, oh, how about we go get your measurements now, I'm sure they can get one fixed up for you by tonight!" With a tug, Elsa lost her balance and the next thing she knew she was back in the palace again.

As she hunted for her measuring tape, Rapunzel realized that the queen couldn't be the only one getting a new dress. "Pascal, get Eugene. Princess Anna's gotta get a new dress too." She said to the chameleon on her shoulder. The little green lizard saluted the princess and queen and hopped off her, earning a laughter from the girls.

"He's cute," Elsa commented, "and amusing."

"Says the one who made a talking snowman!"

"His name is Olaf." Elsa smiled. Speaking of which, where _was_ Olaf?

"Oh, wait till you see Maximus," the brunette laughed.

"The horse from yesterday leading the pan soldiers?"

"Oh, so you _have_ met him! Isn't he amazing?" She laughed. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"They're all... lively." Elsa smiled serenely. As an introvert, it was tiring to be around creatures with so much energy.

"Now off with the dress, Elsa, chop chop! We got no time to waste!"

"C-can't you take my measurements like this?"

"Nope," she responded, "It's less accurate with your dress on, every centimetre counts! I mean, sure it would be fine, but for a dress to do you justice, Elsa, we gotta have the best of the best! The most accurate! The prettiest hips-hugging-"

"Alright, what's this about? I was winning when this green thingy stuck a tongue in Flynn's ear," Anna stormed in, her sword still in hand, Pascal in the other, ready to mince that chameleon up. "I almost killed him, y'know?" She deadpanned.

If Rapunzel knew better she would've been more wary, considering Anna was more than ready to slice off someone's head. But they were cousins, so too bad for Anna.

"Anna, darling!" She practically wrapped herself around the girl. "Whoo, you reek of sweat! Eugene worked you hard, huh?"

"Eugene, who?" After years of being cousin, she still couldn't get his name right. Flynn sounded cooler, why couldn't they just stick with that? She remembered Flynn telling her to do so.

"Flynn," Elsa finally spoke up.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa turned to her sister, whose jaw was left slack.

"Why're you almost naked?"

"Oh," Elsa paused, halfway thawing her gown, now in nothing but her ice-made undergarments. She quickly covered herself and blushed, then looked at Rapunzel and asked, "Would you give us a moment alone please?"

Rapunzel nodded and before she closed the door, ask gave the two girls a wink, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay guys?" before closing the door.

Anna dropped her sword and made a beeline to Elsa, "Make that twenty, Punz." She heard a hum. The princess licked her lips, swayed her hips and leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with the Queen. "Explain," she demanded.

The platinum blonde could only gulp, unsure what to do. It was like, Anna wasn't princess Anna any more, she was Anna the knight now. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue now, her voice was different. It was an octave lower, and dominating. Shit, Elsa was screwed, she could feel herself getting wet.

She took a deep breath, and tried, "Rapunzel insisted that I need a new dress..." nailed it so far. But as she continued, she felt her sister's tongue against her neck. She could feel the heat rising. "For the festival tonight and even when I refused, she said I had to try Corona's dresses." Elsa managed. Now she needed more. Just as the tongue went lower, tracing the blonde's collarbone, it stopped right at its edge, where its closest to her breasts and a set of adult teeth sunk itself onto the thin layer of skin, earning Anna a groan.

"Tonight?" When Elsa didn't answer, she tore away her ice bra and moved further south. "Elsa?"

The strawberry blonde looked up, despite all the sexual frustration, all the eagerness, she stopped her ministration and waited for an answer. There was a hint of anger in her tone and Elsa knew why.

"I know, Anna... I tried," she whined, her body grinding against her sister against her will. Dammit, Anna, sex or talk, not both at once! But Anna couldn't. Anna needed both right now. She needed to know, and she needed sex. She needed to hear Elsa screaming her name, scratching her back.

As she felt hot breath on her nipple, Elsa arched her back and pulled the princess closer, begging her to touch it. She was in Anna's putty hands. She needed release. And as the queen's personal knight, what the queen wishes, she grants... but only after her questions were answered.

"So what about tonight?"

"I don't know," she struggled to respond. "Huh, Hurry..." Anna gave the nipple another soft blow. "Anna!" She bit her lips to contain herself.

Like a child given a box of chocolates, Anna licked her lips and gave in. And with her hands, she massaged the other, eliciting gasps and moans from her queen. Elsa felt the heat in her sinking to her core, she bucked her hips again, telling Anna she needed more. And just as she wished, a hand slid down to her panties.

"You're soaking, Elsa, it's a wonder this thing hasn't melted yet."

Elsa chose not to respond. Her mind was going crazy. She needed Anna _in_ her. _Now._

She pulled the panties down. Elsa wondered why she even bothered when she tore her bra off but she didn't question it, her mind busy with the finger stroking her entrance. Her voice hitched when a finger entered her suddenly. Slowly, one finger became two, and then two fingers became three, pumping into her, fast and rough.

When Elsa was about to hit her limit, "I'm coming, Ah-nghh" Anna stopped, taking her fingers out and licking them before placing them back on her sex. Elsa could only blush at the act. "Anna..." a whimper escaped the queen's lips, closing her eyes, she bucked her hips to get as much friction as possible.

"Look at me, Elsa." The blond did not hear her, her senses overridden by her need to climax.

"Elsa, look at me." Elsa opened her eyes, a familiar shade of blue washed over her. She knew that look. It was the look Anna had two years ago. Anna needed this. It had been only two days but she needed this. They've got it bad, it was like a drug to them.

"You haven't told me yet, Elsa... What. About Tonight?" Shit, her sultry voice was killing her. The dominance Anna was showing drove her nuts.

But no matter what, it wasn't fair. To talk about this right then. It was a difficult decision for her to make, and Anna knew. Anna knew she would do anything to climax then. Anna knew she conflicted, but she would give in. Which she did.

"Fuck me and I'll tell you what about tonight!"

Pleased to hear her sister has come to a decision, she leaned in and nibbled her ear before whispering into it, "Sounds good." And without a warning, thrust her three fingers back in and with her thumb, she pressed onto the hard little nub above her entrance.

"Anna!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the overwhelming sensation drove her over the edge. She didn't care whoever the hell was listening. She doubted there was anybody anyway, it was the dressing room they were in, who guarded the dressing room?

Anna held onto her sister so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Her legs still jelly from what just happened, she took her fingers out and hugged her sister tightly. She buried her head at the crook of her neck, nuzzling it for as much warmth as possible. She clung onto her sister so tight it almost hurt, Elsa almost couldn't breathe.

Minutes ticked by before Elsa finally caught her breath. The strawberry blonde finally broke the silence, "So what about tonight?" Her grip on the platinum blonde tightened, her voice was softer than a whisper and shaky, as if afraid of the answer.

And then she felt her sister's chin move, a smile cracking her lips. Elsa turned her head to give her sister a peck on the head. It was comforting. After two whole days, of abstinence, she needed this. Anna looked up to meet a pair of hungry eyes, filled with excitement. The eyes of the ice queen. Oh oh far they have fallen. "What do you think?" Her voice was soft and gentle, but it held so much thirst.

Anna held back the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She sniffed, unable to resist the giddy smile drawing from ear to ear. "You promised."

"Tonight, we hunt like I said we would." Thirst for blood.


	6. Chapter 6: The Friendly Woods of Corona

A/N: Got assignments due in a few days, another in a week or two, and then another two due in weeks after. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone with my short and late updates. I'll try to write as soon as I can. I honestly can't wait to, myself.

* * *

The Friendly Woods of Corona

Rapunzel crossed her arms, a pout sprouting from her face. Eugene ruffled the brunette's hair and chuckled. "At least we have Olaf?" He tried to comfort his wife.

"What about me?" The little snowman asked, waddling beside the couple.

"Nothing, Rapunzel's just upset your parents ditched us. She was so excited for them. Spending the festival with her would have meant a lot to her, y'know?"

"Oh," Olaf looked down, watching his steps. It wasn't too crowded that he'd have to mind where his feet brought him, who wouldn't make way for a walking and talking snowman? "I wish Elsa and Anna were here too," he admitted.

"Why aren't they?" Rapunzel asked. Again. For the gazillionth time. Her voice was getting harsher and lower, and Olaf knew she was more than just upset at this point, she was running out of patience.

And Olaf understood. Three years. That was how long it took for the brunette to convince her cousins to visit her homeland, and now they're missing doing god knows what. The girl was already deprived of a family. Depriving her of friends, girls her age, the closest things she could have as sisters? It was like separating Olaf from Sven or Marshmallow. Olaf would hate that. But he couldn't tell them. What was he to say? Oh, you know, the usual, hunting animals in the forest to relieve their craving for blood and pain?

The snowman visible slouched, not even the flurry above his head could wash off his guilt. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Blood and pain, the reason why the Arendelle royal siblings were in the woods of Corona. The redhead sitting from the tree whined. "This is boring..." She let go of her hands, allowing herself to hang upside down like a ragged doll and looked up at the moon.

"Get down, Anna." Elsa finally stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree under her sister.

"It's the most boring hunt I've ever been on," the princess continued, clearly ignoring the queen, teasing her.

"Anna..." But the queen was having none of it.

"This is the most boring forest I've ever been to."

"Anna..."

It's the most ridiculous forest I've ever been to."

"Anna."

A ball of cold hit her head. "Ow!" She wiped the snow off her face and glared daggers at the culprit. If she had magic they'd have snow dagger fights by now. It was a nice thought, sounded like a fun game to play with her future toys. She smiled at the thought, sex clearly cheered her up.

"Well someone's cranky..."

"Get down."

"But we don't get to climb trees in Arendelle!" She pouted.

"You won't get anything if you keep climbing them like that, you're scaring everything away."

"That's bull and you know it. You can't disagree with me! It's been two hours and we haven't downed anything yet, Elsa! Nothing, nada, ziltch, zero!" She turned to the culprit who replied her with silence. "And I've been quiet!"

Anna looked at her sister for a moment. The queen, again without her crown, donned in navy blue dress with a transparent drape over the back of her shoulders, barely touching the log. Her braids here hung over her shoulders, revealing her entire back. God damn, those shoulder blades! The smooth glittery material hugging her body revealed her hourglass body figure fell all the way to her feet, leaving a small "tail" behind. The long slit on its right revealing her ice smooth and pale white skin. Anna didn't understand anything about fashion but she knew hunting pretty well, and now she was wondering whether Elsa was dressed for the right prey.

Her breath hitched when her sister was crossing her right leg over the left. And her being upside down wasn't helpful. She struggled to gulp, but gravity fought against it and she choked, so she picked herself up and sat on the branch instead.

The blonde remained silent despite her sister's struggles, and it was starting to worry the redhead. Forgetting their cravings now, Anna climbed down and sat beside her sister. Love came first. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, "Do you want to talk about it?" Over the years they've been together, if Princess Anna had learned anything, it was that if Queen Elsa was silent, shit, or rather snow, was going down... or she screwed something up. She strongly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Elsa leaned into her only source of warmth and hummed. Even up till now, she still felt her heart fluttered when her sister did things like this. It was small, but it just showed her sister cared about her, enough to learn her habits. Her shoulders slacked and she let her head rest on the princess' shoulder.

But she still didn't say anything. There was so much to say, so much on her mind. She didn't even know where to start, she just sat there and embraced the moment, times like this were rare after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Anna took a deep breath. "You know, this is probably the most friendliest forest I've ever been to," Anna started. Judging by the warm breaths exhaled on her shoulder and her sister's giggling, it was a good start. "Two hours into the woods and we haven't been attacked, it's ridiculous. I'd expect at least a bear to attack us or something." The laughter continued, it was like music to her ears.

"I guess we were unlucky, huh."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all." The music stopped, she could feel Elsa's smile against her neck shrinking. God, she missed it right away.

"Do you regret it?" The princess started again.

"What do you mean?" She could feel her eyelashes batting against her neck.

"Coming here."

Silence.

"The forest," Anna decided. "Or Corona itself. Do you regret try-"

"I don't regret coming to Corona," she interrupted. "It's a beautiful place, and Rapunzel has been nothing but welcoming. It's... lovely." Elsa didn't need to say it, but Anna got what she meant. Their cousin had been nothing but wonderful hosts, showering them with love, entertaining them, even getting them new dresses for the festival tonight... which they ditched. They have been the worst visitors ever. The worst cousins.

"Elsa?" It took the princess a long time before she could even say the next thing on her mind. She pursed her lips, struggling, unsure whether or not to say it. "Maybe we shouldn't quit?"

Elsa immediately brought her head back up, her body all stiff again, her eyes clouded with so much emotions Anna couldn't tell what. But the snow around them confirmed her guesses. She immediately pulled the blonde into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I know, Elsa, I know..." She whispered into her ears. "I know we have to, I know we can't be doing this, I know we're running out of... opportunities." She couldn't even say the word.

Anna was well aware of what they're doing and how wrong it was. How sick it was. She hated this as much as her sister did. But she enjoyed it too much to let go. They couldn't bear to.

"But at least we tried, right?" Anna suggested and forced a smile.

"Barely." Elsa finally said, returning the embrace. "Look how _far_ we've gone," she tightened her hold, as if by doing so she could relieve herself of all that is in her.

"I need this, Anna," she whispered.

Anna stood up and climbed the tree again, Elsa merely sat on the log, confused. "Anna?-"

"Shhhh,"

She then drew out Blitz and took out an arrow from her quiver and scanned. In the distance, she spotted something big. Its skin was black, blending into the darkness, but the moon in the sky ruined its camouflage. Anna kissed the blue arrow and set it on her bow, sticking her tongue out to aim. As soon as she locked onto her target, she let it go. The arrow sliced through the air, cutting the silence, catching the animal's attention. Anna could see the shock in its eyes, and let herself grin.

The black animal growled in pain as the ice cold arrow pierced its skin, right on its left shoulder. It turned to the source of the and roared. It's black ferocious eyes now filled with hostility, bearing its claws, the bear ran towards her. By the time it arrived and tackled the tree, the arrow had already melted and fallen off it, leaving the wound bleeding profusely.

The princess licked her lips at the sight before her. Beautiful. So much anger, so much pain, so much emotion in its eyes. She loved it. The tree shook but Anna stood firm. As she took her second aim, but before she could take the shot, the bear was sent flying to the next tree, screeching. Birds fluttered everywhere.

Four ice shards on stabbed in each paw, the bear hung onto the trunk. Anna turned to look at Elsa, whose hand was aimed at the bear. Elsa narrowed her eyes, and muttered something she couldn't hear over the loud noise, something along the lines of "don't touch my sister".

Anna climbed down the tree and noticed the ice wasn't melting. Good. She walked up Elsa, "What did you think you were-" before she could finish Anna cut her off, refusing to listen to one bit of her scolding. She pulled the queen to the tree with the bear on it.

"Look at it, Elsa." And Elsa did. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Elsa didn't respond, but Anna knew she agreed. She handed the blonde an arrow and smiled. "Take it." Albeit hesitantly, she did as she was told.

"Now follow me." Anna looked at her sister. After making sure they held eye contact, she held out her arrow and stabbed the animal. Blood splashed a little onto the princess and then dribbled down, soaking the bear's fur. Steam emitted from the open hole, melting the ice arrow in her hands. Anna drove the remaining bit into the bear, earning herself another screeching. The bear struggled to escape, but it couldn't. Before it could, Anna plunged another arrow into it's foot.

Elsa didn't do anything. She just watched. It was a beautiful sight. It was sick, but it was beautiful, beyond words. Her body screamed for her to do something, and finally, after a minute of admiring, she could no longer hold back, and she did. The queen placed the arrow back into Anna's quiver.

"Don't waste my arrows, they're troublesome to make." She said, finally smiling and pat her sister on the head. Anna smiled at the touch. She loved it when she was pat on the head. And then she watched.

"They say a princess is full of charm and grace," she sang softly. "Such grace, Anna." Anna frowned.

"But I am queen, so I am more than just that." Gently, she stroked the animal's fur, freezing the hole Anna made in it, and then stroked it, to soothe its pains, to calm it down. Anna could only look at the now calm bear in distaste. All the trouble she went through just went down the drain. Her work of art!

Fear then washed over her. Was Elsa really giving all these up? To be honest, she truly didn't want to.

And then Elsa gave the animal a soft pat, earning them a howl. Anna looked at her sister, her mind filled with questions now.

"Wait, what-" Now it was her turn to be hushed by her sister.

"Shhh, listen," Elsa's hand never left it's spot. She pressed a little harder.

This time, she heard it.

Cuts. _Multiple_ cuts.

But there was no blood.

She turned to her sister, who was now smirking. Elsa could feel it, her sister's eyes on her, amazed, but she didn't look back. She continued to watch the bear, her eyes staring into its eyes, into its soul. And then pressed again harder.

She could feel the ice in it. She could feel the shards she made in its body growing as she willed it so. She could hear the blood vessels slowly getting slit. She could feel the ice tearing the muscles, ripping it apart. She could feel the thickness and hardness of its bones, forcing cracks on it. And finally, the ice was visible, out of its fur, she felt the ice pierce through its skin, from the inside out. Oh, how much she loved this. How could she live without this?

When blood finally spilled out, the bear finally stopped its cries. Elsa removed her hand, not wanting to dirty her hands. With a wave, her ice dissolved into thin air, removing all evidence of their time here.

A sinister smirk appeared on her face. "There's still time for to catch up with Rapunzel, shall we?" the queen held out her hand.

Seeing Ice Queen Elsa smile like that stole all words from Anna's mouth. But it was contagious. The redhead smirked as well and tackled her sister to the ground. The both of them laughed for a short while.

"We'll figure a way out, won't we?"

"We will."

It was that night, they decided, there was no more holding back.

Let it go.

After all, the first time Elsa did this, what good did it bring?


	7. Chapter 7: Flynn Rider

A/N: Posting this here and at tumblr at the same time, just curious if this'll make any change in feedback. The lack of it is a little depressing, but I have plan on finishing this ffic anyway. Finally done with my current assignment, gonna start on the next one soon, so... hopefully I can update ASAP? There's no Elsanna in this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. School sucks, peace out.

* * *

Flynn Rider

The days went by smoother than Elsa thought. As the queen smiled as she waltzed down the hall, heading to Rapunzel's room, wondering what plans the princess of Corona had for the day. Despite the scolding the siblings received, Rapunzel was more than eager to forgive them seeing how apologetic they were and had forced them to spend every waking hour with her, never letting them out of her sight again... Well, almost.

During the nights, though, Elsa and Anna would sneak out to the forests, mountains, wherever they could go for their spree. They didn't kill, much, surprisingly. But they still felt free. Corona's castle was suffocating, to be honest. Ever since they disappeared that night, everyone had been watching them, the sisters felt like they weren't free to do whatever they wanted unless they were back in their rooms when they were supposed to be sleeping. But where were they? In the outskirts of town.

She recalled the night they found this tall thin tower they found quite a distance away.

It was the only time they brought something back. Elsa remembered chiding her sister for it; they couldn't afford giving anybody opportunities to question their activities. What was she to say if people found that ugly black cape?! It didn't even suit Anna, she thought. But the stubborn redhead insisted it matched her "armour". The queen rolled her eyes, what armour? She wore nothing but a chainmail and a piece of cloth over it.

The tower was eerily dark and quiet. Elsa liked it, it reminded her of her ice palace, except hers was beautifuller. Which Anna agreed to. They quickly found its entrance, it didn't seemt to be used in years, moss covered it, but it was no challenge to the ice queen. Eager to check the place out, the princesses sprinted in, excited to see what beauty was in store for her like her sister's ice palace.

But as soon as they brought light into the building, their opinions changed entirely. Beautiful bright paintings filled the walls and ceilings, bookshelves covering the lower half, filled with nothing but dusts and cobwebs. There was only one window. It faced the kingdom of Corona, like an abandoned watch tower. The most glaring object was the mirror lying on the floor, broken to pieces. Some was still held firmly in its wooden frame, some laid on the floor.

It was only then, that the two sisters noticed the bunch of extremely long hair. They didn't know what to think of the place. They had never been to this place before, but the feeling it gave off felt so familiar. It held so much memories, and shared so much feelings. There was so in there; dark yet light, quiet yet loud, life and death. It was amazing such a small place held so much.

Elsa noted to herself to return to that tower again, and she had to bring Anna. The tower was practically screaming for them to be there. She smiled to herself, or maybe she could bring Rapunzel too, her cousin was quite the sprightly one, besides, the princess of Arendelle needed her beauty sleep.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and the queen's fist landed on a hard chest. Before she could react, a hand was placed on her mouth and she was placed on Eugene's shoulders, running off. Everything was happening so quick, the queen could hardly react to them in time. She struggled to freeze her captor but missed, casting snow onto the floor, causing the pair to crash into the now cold stone floor.

The queen fell out of the man's hold and tumbled down the stairs, breaking into a room. Brooms and mops fell onto her head, collecting dust in her hair.

"Well this wasn't the place I intended to do this, but-" Eugene grunted as he dusted himself clean and locked the door.

The blonde, too busy with herself to notice the click, coughed before throwing the cleaning tools and the next thing she knew, she felt herself being shoved against the shelf, kicking the air out of her chest and a bucket falling onto her head. More dust, great. She shut her eyes tight, cringing over what just happened in the past thirty seconds and groaned inwardly.

"Explain, Elsa," bright brown eyes glared at her. They were small, but intense. It was that day when the Queen of Arendelle learned to never mess with Corona. But explain what?

She cocked an eyebrow in response. "Eugene, I don't understa-" She tried to gently release his hold onto her shoulders, only to be shoved back again. A groan escaped her throat.

"No jokes, Elsa, explain," His voice was cold and harsh. Elsa recognized that voice anywhere, it was one which she used when someone was about to die. One she used almost only during her executions. Her eyes widened at the possibilities, no! "Yes, Elsa. You know what I'm talking about."

Elsa took a deep breath, how was she to explain? More importantly, what? She wasn't prepared for them, any of them. No, she wasn't prepared for anything. Even if she was, emotionally, mentally, she wasn't. She would never be.

"Eugene, I..." Elsa shut her eyes for a moment and breathed again, "sincerely do not understand what you're talking about." Cobalt blue eyes looked back into brown, cold and clear.

Eugene stood quiet for a moment, as if finding the right words to say. Elsa could feel his grips on her loosen a bit. If she wanted she could run off any moment. And then he finally spoke, "Your sister's cape, where did you get that?"

Oh, that was it? Anna was so in trouble... "Oh, that? Anna found it somewhere in the castle, if you'd like I could tell her-" Before the blonde could finish, Eugene's grip tightened again.

"No lies, Queen Elsa. I know about your nightly escapades. You return, but always clean. Anna on the other hand, reeks of blood, with occasional stains on her face. Explain, or else."

Was that a threat? Elsa raised her hand to the man's chest, pressing onto it firmly but not hard enough to push and looked back at the man. There was no fear in his eyes, in fact, it held mirth.

Eugene allowed himself to smirk, "Rapunzel knows I'm with you know. She doesn't know why, but if you do that, she will."

Well played. She unconsciously bit her lower lips.

"It's our hobby," she sneered. "We go hunting every once in a while."

Eugene narrowed his eyebrows, doubtful of her words. "I'm Flynn Rider the thief before Prince Eugene, Elsa. No lies." His voice went a note lower, colder, implying he was running out of patience.

"Alright, we..." the queen took a deep breath. Although they have admitted it to themselves, saying out loud was a different thing. "have an unhealthy passion for hunting." Her voice was shaky, but at least, she finally said it. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Eugene rolled his eyes, as if already expecting that answer. But it seemed like he understood the queen's struggles. The prince consort let one of Elsa's shoulders go and pushed back his fringe as he sighed. He clearly wanted to push on for more answers, but didn't. And Elsa was grateful for that, now, it was her turn to ask questions.

"What about the cape?" Eugene visibly stiffened. "And that tower?"

When the ex-thief didn't answer, Elsa got a bit worried. The hand placed on his chest unconsciously moved to his shoulder to give a light squeeze. She could feel his entire body was extremely tense, hard as rocks. If he could understand there were things she didn't want to talk about, so could she. Before she could hold her tongue, the words left her mouth. "It's okay." Which shocked her as much as it did the prince.

Eugene looked up, his face was totally different before. All the confidence washed away, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung a bit. So much emotions were held in those eyes, and Elsa recognized them all. Fear, anger, worry, and guilt. As curious as she was, the expression on the prince's face struck the queen.

Death.

The one thing she enjoyed so much, she took so much pleasure in bringing about.

Her source of relief.

So this was what death brought about?

It was a stupid question. She knew. She knew all the while. How could she not? Ever since that day she Anna froze before her, her parents' death. No, even way before that; that very night when she struck Anna's head. For a moment she thought she killed her little sister.

It scared her almost to death. The following events were nothing but constant reminders of what death was. Life couldn't get any more ironic, could it? For the first twenty-one years of her life, the queen had done nothing but shut herself in, away from the world. For what? To avoid killing anyone. And now, it was her greatest pleasure. How could she?

From what Elsa knew, the prince consort was an orphan, a thief whom her cousin met and fell in love. Was that where he lived? Did his parents die there? But there was no dead body. No, that shouldn't matter...

She had to stop.

While she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Eugene's expression had changed, as if the past few seconds never happened. He flashed the queen a confident smile. "Tell you what." What? Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"You won't talk, I won't talk. But we both have our reasons, though not justified, we both seem to understand each other." Elsa nodded, unsure where this was going.

"The forest means a lot to Rapunzel so I'd prefer if you would stop your hunting." Elsa raised an eyebrow. Well, that was her new plan, but surely that wasn't just it? "And stay away from the castle."

...Oh.

Albeit reluctantly, but slowly, came another nod. Yes, Elsa was going to quit, whether Anna liked it or not.

"Elsa?" Anna! "Elsa, are you in there? What are you doing?" The two eyed the door. It was only then they realized the queen had frozen the entire room over, cold air was seeping from the small space below the door. But neither responded. Their silence was replied with a kick to the door. After a few thuds, the ice rimes gave in and the door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8: Closing the Gates

Closing the Gates

The moment the door swung open revealing the position the two royalties were in, the princess drew Ice from a belt she tied to her thighs inside of her skirt and tackled the prince consort. In a flash, Eugene found himself lying on the floor, Anna straddling him with an ice-shaped kunai held dangerously close to his neck. He turned to the queen, regaining her composure now that his weight was off of her. He wasn't surprised, nor shocked. Not even scared, but impressed by the work of art.

It wasn't soon before his feeling of amusement was replaced by cold, then slight numbness. The weapon was so close to him he could feel the cold air emitting from it. He craned his neck to gain a bit of distance and took another good look at the weapon. Eugene's breath hitched. It felt like his neck was getting frozen.

"Hands off my sister," Anna snarled, her hands wrapped around the sheath so tightly you could see her veins popping out. The dagger dangerously inching bit by bit into his skin, but careful not to draw any blood.

"Anna-" the redhead turned to her sister, her attention all directed towards her now.

Eugene felt the grip loosen and took the opportunity to push the redhead's aside and coughed. "Jesus, Anna! How's anyone to talk with that thing on their neck?!" he rubbed the now freezing cold neck and sighed as warmth quickly took over, he could finally breathe again.

The redhead ignored the man. She picked herself up and rushed to her sister's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. And as soon as she received a nod, she pulled her target of affection into a tight hug as if trying to merge with her sister. It was only seconds after did Anna let out a breath and allow the tension to leave the rest of her body as she embraced Elsa's warmth.

"Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Not now..." She let go of her sister and turned to him.

The prince regent was now standing up and wiping the dust off of him. Feeling the pairs of eyes on him, he looked up nonchalantly. He then picked up the kunai and twirled it with his finger. "Ooooh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" And then he struck a pose, pointing Ice back at Anna with an enthusiastic smile.

And then the cold struck his hand. Eugene's eyes widened.

"Oh shizzleroos, mama, is that why you wear gloves Anna?!" He jumped as he felt the stinging cold raced through his palm, juggling the kunai between both hands.

Anna merely glared at the ex-thief. If Ice couldn't kill him, Eugene could tell she was hoping her eyes could. But it didn't. It merely killed the good mood Eugene was having. The man wiped off his signature smile and handed the ice kunai over.

While Anna looked at the weapon in hand blankly, Eugene turned to Elsa and said, "As tempting as it is, I'm not gonna ask," then he pointed his two fingers to his eyes motion them to point to Elsa's back and forth, "but I'll be watching you." In attempt to lighten up the mood again, he ruffled the princess' hair, and before he left the now crowded room, he gave the two girls a salute and waltzed out.

The two sisters stayed in their position for a few minutes. Anna's hands holding tightly onto Elsa's shoulders, and Elsa's on her sister's hips. It was as intimate as they could get, for now. But it was more than enough. Feeling Elsa's heartbeat earlier, hearing her soft and gentle voice earlier calling her name, and having her hands on her waist now was enough. Enough to be sure Elsa was alive. For a moment she thought she lost her. She had lost her twice, she wasn't going to lose her sister, her lover, her queen again. Ever.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

Elsa chuckled. Her laughter harvested butterflies in her stomach, it was like music to her ears. A tear almost fell from Anna's eye. It felt like all the pent up worry left in that tear, her heavy heart lifted a bit. She rested her head on the crook of her sister's neck to hide her face.

"It's not funny, Elsa," she chuckled, contradicting her words. "I can't lose you, not again." Not after almost losing her twice.

Elsa placed a gentle peck on the princess' head and lifted her chin to wipe the tear away. "Never, love. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered with a smile.

"Come on, Rapunzel's waiting for us, let's go!" Elsa said as she left the room, pulling Anna along.

To Elsa's surprise, not a single word of her conversation with Eugene had been breathed to his wife that day. Yet somehow, the man managed to assign guards to the hallways and rooms, limiting their escape routes. Whether Anna noticed or not though, Elsa wasn't sure.

That night, just like the past few nights, the princess headed to her sister's room, well prepared for their activity. Anna had turned off all the lights, the door had been locked, and the window was left wide open, just like it had always been.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, staring at the ceiling on her bed, waiting for an answer. Elsa sat by the vanity, blindly combing her hair. Anna was already dressed in her "armour", waiting for Elsa to get dressed. "For someone who freezes her hair in place, you sure are taking a long time to comb it…"

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't want to go out tonight, she wanted to be true to her words. This time, she truly wanted to quit.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Her sister asked. "You're shaking."

"W-Why do you ask?" Elsa combed her hair harder, unaware of even how she sounded right now.

"Because you're freezing your chair," Anna deadpanned. "Do you… maybe not want to go out tonight?" Her voice was audibly softer now, clearly wishing her sister would say no, but undoubtedly worried.

Elsa didn't answer again. No. Yes, no! Of course she wanted to go… But Eugene…

Anna rolled over to face her sister properly. "Did that scumbag threaten you?" She stood up from the bed, her frown visible on Elsa's mirror.

Anna snarled, "Because Popsicle has been thirsty for some human blood now, his could quench it till we return home." She unsheathed Popsicle and spun with her fingers. Teal green eyes shone on the shiny blue, almost transparent sword. Whether it was filled with excitement, thirst, hunger or rage, Elsa couldn't tell.

Or maybe it was even a mix of both.

But the queen doubted the princess would actually look forward to killing the prince consort of Corona. There would be so much trouble, just thinking about it, Elsa could feel the fatigue hitting her. But Anna didn't need to deal with all that, she did.

"No, that's not it." Elsa placed her comb down. She took a deep breath and let it all out. "I-I'm just not feeling well," Despite her attempt to calm herself down, her voice was still shaky. "Maybe you should go on without me for tonight." Elsa turned around and said with a weak smile.

Anna stared at her sister for a short while, as if trying to decipher some hidden message of some sort. It took a minute before she finally replied. She fell back onto Elsa's bed and inhaled the scent of her sister. It soothed the anger she had towards that man. "Nah… I'll stay with you tonight."

Elsa's smile spread a little wider, thinner. If they weren't going out tonight, at least she still had Anna.

"Anna…" Elsa started as she walked over to the bed. "You know he wasn't trying to kill me, right? Scoot."

The redhead sheathed back Popsicle and shifted to the side to make space for her sister before going for a hug. "Yeah… But the way he held you looked like he was about to knock the daylights out of you. It was on instinct! I swear…"

"And you still haven't told me what you guys were _talking_ about." Anna added, rolling her eyes at the word 'talking'… Or so Elsa insisted that was all it was.

The blonde pursed her lips before speaking up, "Oh, he was just checking up on me. Apparently there's a rat somewhere in the castle, his stuff went missing."

"Oh, that explains the new guards along the corridors…" Oh, so she did notice.

"Wait, and then he suspected you?! The Queen?!" Anna shouted, pulling out of the hug now. "What is his brain made of, mush?! Or maybe I could make it so!"

Elsa pulled the girl back into the hug. "For the third time tonight, there will be no more dead Eugene, Anna. Rapunzel would be displeased…" she warned, whispering the last part.

"She wouldn't be so, considering such an unworthy husband she has…" Anna huffed, leaning back into the hug. "A thief suspecting a _Queen_ of all people_, my queen,_ to be a thief! Blasphemy!" She said, pointing into the ceiling.

"Well… back in Arendelle we _do_ have a rat in that palace too, actually. It is no surprised he would suspect even royalty."

"Wait, what, who?!" Anna jumped up again.

"I don't know, we haven't found out yet, I've heard the chef complain about missing chocolates again earlier the other day… I wonder who that glutton is…"

Anna's face flushed red at her sister's teasing. "I-I-I wasn't stealing! Chef Robert said no more chocolate during supper! How could there be no chocolate during supper?! Chocolate _is_ supper! I can't live a meal without chocolate, Elsa, you-"Anna rambled on.

Busy rambling away, beknownst to the redhead, footsteps could be heard just outside the door. It was soft, but Elsa heard, noting to herself Eugene was probably watching out for her. Which means he would be aware her sister was in her room.

Elsa wondered if she should tell Anna the truth. How would she react? Would she be upset? Would she convince her otherwise again? Or would she let her be?

"Anna?" Anna stopped rambling and paused in her animated movements to look at her sister. She stood on her knees, but her posture was straight and tall, albeit exaggerated, it was somewhat majestic. Her hands though, ruined every hint of royalty there was in the princess, was still in the air, as if she was trying to create a storm. Her face quite suited the gesture.

In the thirteen years the two sisters were separated, Elsa never saw Anna build a snowman despite her persistent requests. She never made a single snowman ever since Olaf on that very night with her. And it broke her heart to realize how much she deprived her sister of what she wanted to do most; building a snowman with her.

"Yes?" she squeaked, quickly sensing her sister's mood. Worried she said or did something wrong, and quickly fell to a kneeling position.

But Anna respected her anyway, Anna never asked why, Anna never broke down her door despite being able to.

Maybe, just maybe… she didn't have to tell Anna anything. Maybe she could just keep accompany Anna instead. It would be just like building a snowman together, but just watching Anna instead. She didn't build a snowman for thirteen years, she could do it again. This time, nothing could go wrong… right?

Tired from all the thinking, sleep quickly took over her mind. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she could feel a yawn coming. Elsa pulled her sister's head onto her shoulder with her left arm and with her right, she wrapped it around her sister's back and leaned down onto the pillow, pulling her sister along.

"Can we just cuddle tonight?"

Anna watched her sister's eyes blink slowly, struggling to keep them open, genuinely trying her best to stay up for her sake. She placed her hand on her sister's hips. "Okay…"

Anna pulled the blanket over the two of them and Elsa yawned and nuzzled her sister's forehead. She felt a gloved hand slipped under her waist and pulled her closer and a leg fell over hers. It was heavy, she could feel the weight of the sword sheathed on the leg, on her. But Elsa didn't care. At that moment, her heart felt heavier.

She raised an arm and twirled her fingers and a small gust of snowy wind slammed the window shut. She cringed upon hearing the 'bam' sound, knowing very well, that that very night, they weren't the only thing that had been slammed shut.


	9. Chapter 9: Monster

Monster

The Prince Consort hadn't the only person keeping their eyes out on the Queen. Anna mused as she eyed Flynn. Anna may have been dense to not notice the small things like how Elsa occasionally blanked out during her rambles, the subtle hints for her to shut up when she was said something out of line, nor when Elsa was literally too busy to spend time with her. In her defence, the last one was at random, sometimes Elsa would give in and play with her despite the stack of paperwork, sometimes she wouldn't even when the stack was smaller. She just couldn't tell.

But that wasn't the point. Point was, Anna had done her fair share of watching as well. Not just ogling, but legitimately watching. Seriously, who wouldn't ogle at Elsa? Her Queen was god sent by mama. And papa. Ew. Anna shoved the thought to the darkest corner of her head. That was something she would never want to think about.

There were several things Anna noticed ever since her sister and Flynn had in the cleaners' room. First and foremost, Elsa seemed to always be out on a look for something, obviously somebody; Flynn. She was always nervous with Flynn around, she would noticeably stiffen when he was in the room with them. Especially at nights, before their hunts. When she notices he's around, Elsa would speak louder. And Elsa did _not_ do loud. Not even in bed.

It irked Anna, at first. What was her sister doing, she couldn't figure it out.

The next thing she noticed was that Elsa was initiating sleepovers, despite not really sleeping most of the time. Elsa. Initiate. Nope, those words did not go together very often. Anna shook her head, earning herself a weird look from Flynn and one of concern from said sister. She shrugged and returned to playing with her food, pushing it around with her fork.

"Anna, don't play with your food." Elsa, sitting beside her, said sternly. Her voice was cold and clear. No jokes, no playful comebacks.

Anna rolled her eyes in response. She may be the Queen of Arendelle, and the Queen of her world, but she was her sister and just as much, her love as well. The blonde had been more and more edgy these days.

Wait, where was she again? Right. Elsa and initiatives. Even sex. Speaking of sex, the queen had been more aggressive the past few weeks, which Anna thoroughly enjoyed. Yes, as much as it pleased Anna that her sister was trying something new in bed, it worried her as well. Was something wrong? Did someone or something upset Elsa? Was it _Flynn_? She glared at the man who was obviously amused by the weird facial expressions she had been making for the past five minutes. The man glanced at Rapunzel, obliviously conversing with her sister, and then back and smirked… was she supposed to understand something from that?

Anna watched Elsa who was sitting in an extremely rigid position, cutting a slice of steak, quietly listening to Rapunzel. Her hands were trembling, as if the dead cow, that dead piece of meat, could kill. Phfft, that stinker had killed, perhaps even dissected much more and much worse than a dead cow. She recalled the night her sister slayed the bear without even a drop of blood falling close to her skin. The serene smile on her face, the pale white skin that made her seem to glow that night.

Majestic.

It worried Anna a lot, really. Anna had never seen her sister so afraid before. Not on the night of her coronation, not on the night they almost got caught. Anna had never seen this side of Elsa. And it was extremely disconcerting.

Something was up. Clearly. Anna thought about the nights they had together. Usually back in Arendelle, they would have so much to do. Read books, torture prisoners together, watch executions, anything, really. But in Corona, it wasn't their territory. They couldn't do whatever they wanted. Their options were limited, especially with Flynn on the lookout.

Anna rolled her eyes at the thought of the thief's sneaking around. Of course she had noticed. That man failed miserably as a thief, Anna decided, and wondered how he was notorious back in his day. Oh right, because he was a failure of one?

The Prince Consort had been walking by their rooms since the day the queen and he spent god-knows-how-long in that room doing god-knows-what. Elsa hadn't told her yet, and she knew she was never going to find out. But she had a gist of it.

Flynn knew.

But what exactly did he know?

What happened in that cleaners' room, exactly? What did Elsa tell him or he tell her? Her grip on the fork tightened as she watch the man happily fill his mouth with pasta without a care in the world. If this man was responsible for all that's been happening with Elsa, he was getting it.

Ever since that night, Elsa would be extra-cautious when leaving the rooms. Taking only specific routes, conjuring frozen statues that looked like them and hiding them in blankets, or sometimes not even going out with her. She'd lock the door, leaving Anna's only exit to be the windows (which she really wasn't a fan of), and say "You go ahead, I'm tired so I'll turn in early today." And when Anna tried to persuade her to come along so Elsa could show her more magic, the blonde would turn away and slip into the bed with statue Anna.

Some nights, Anna would leave her be. She knew Rapunzel was a loud person just like her, and maybe handling two Annas day and night was too much for Elsa. Maybe her queen truly needed some sleep. On some nights, she'd skip going out as well, and cuddle with her sister in bed. She'd wake up sometimes to her sister's cries and shivering. Sometimes she'd wake up gasping for air for Elsa had hugged her too tightly. She'd have to wake the blonde up to for air.

Most important thing? Elsa had not hunted down a single thing during their trips since she and Flynn spoke. Not even an ant.

And she refused to even talk about it! Was Elsa quitting? Was that why she was so edgy? Was that why all these was happening? Haven't they decided not to because they couldn't? Why hadn't she told her? Was she locking her out again?

Without her brain processing, one of Anna's fist slammed onto the table, creating a loud bam. All eyes went to Anna, but the redhead didn't care. She bit her lips and looked at Elsa. And then Flynn. And then back to Anna. She shook her head to shake those thoughts out. No, Elsa wouldn't do that… would she? She did it once, didn't she? For thirteen years, remember?

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked. She placed her hand on the princess' shoulder out of concern. Anna looked at the shoulder and then to her sister. She could feel her trembling, she could hear her voice shaking. Whether it was out of concern or her abstinence, she couldn't tell.

It was as if the queen knew what was going on in Anna's head and immediately took her hand off. Anna frowned at the loss of contact. She placed her hand on her head and said, "No, I think I've got a headache. Elsa, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Elsa got the hint and nodded. She turned to the princess of Corona and bowed, "Excuse us, Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded and Elsa gave an apologetic grin before assisting Anna to her chamber.

As soon as the sisters arrived at Elsa's room, Anna threw her sister against the door who let out a loud "ooof!" evidently not expecting the push. Before the queen could speak or ask, Anna pressed her head on her chest, locking the queen in a position where she couldn't move.

"Tell me what Flynn said, Elsa." The demand threw a blanket over the room and Elsa felt like she couldn't think. As if her every thought or movement, her breathing, her opinions, everything would be revealed if she just made a move.

Elsa didn't respond. She watched as her sister tilt her head back up to look at her. The life those pair of bright green eyes usually held were non-existent. Instead, they were sharp and cold, just like her voice. And then her eyes softened. Begging, pleading.

Silence filled the room, leaving the clock to tick by every second Elsa failed to respond. The room temperature fell by a degree with every tick. Elsa could see her sister's breath coming from her mouth.

Anna took a deep breath and whispered again, "I know that he knows something, what did you two talk about?" Her voice was almost thick with malice. Elsa knew, if she wanted Flynn to live till the day the leave, the next day, she had to say something.

But she couldn't. Her mouth hung open, but her insides shook. Any word that attempted to leave her mouth, were left hanging in her throat. Immediately, concern washed over the princess and she let her sister go and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Elsa… It's okay, we can fix this, alright? Just tell me…" She soothed the queen. The cold didn't seem to affect her. But it scared her. For Anna to see her sister's anxieties taking over again, losing control of her powers again. They had been through this. They had overcome this. Elsa should've no longer been afraid of her gift.

"Take a deep breath, Elsa, breathe. Remember your training." She whispered into Elsa's ear, stroking her back. "We can talk when you're calm."

What _did_ Flynn know to scare her sister so badly?

"H-he-" Elsa stuttered. "He knows… He-he- knows about our habits…" She managed, gasping in between. Habits. She hated that Elsa struggled saying that word.

"But that doesn't explain how you've been lately, did he threaten you? Last I checked, there were no laws against hunting here." She pulled her skirt up and took out Ice, the same kunai that she straddled that ex-thief with that day.

Elsa remained silent again. Anna gave her a minute to collect her breaths, to calm herself down. But minutes passed and the blonde still did not give her an answer. And Anna's patience was stretching thin.

"If you're not going to talk, I'll go ask him instead. And make sure he shuts up too." She snarled. Who was he to cause Elsa so much pain? Nobody could do that to her queen, _nobody_. Not allies, not friends, not even family.

She pushed Elsa aside to find the door knob frozen along with the spaces between. She followed the trail of ice and snow which lead back to Elsa's hand placed flat on the door.

"Why are you defending him?!"

For the past few minutes, Elsa had barely spoken and Anna was running out of patience. She walked over and plopped herself on the bed, stabbing the sheets with the kunai.

Elsa finally exclaimed, "Because it's not about him!"

"Then who is it?!" She picked up the kunai again and flung it against the mirror, shattering the glass to thousands of pieces. But it didn't quell her anger. Whoever did this to Elsa had to pay.

"He knows, but it doesn't matter. It's-"Elsa cut herself. What was she to say? She wants to quit this… this hobby? No, she didn't! But she had to. No! No… she had to…

"It's… nobody… It's not him." She panted. Elsa didn't even know how, but she was suddenly unable to catch her breath. She couldn't breathe.

She hugged herself as her entire body shook. She felt the door knob and leaned to the side, reaching a corner. She felt the walls smoothening, she felt her powers seeping through her skin, pouring out of her, practically screaming for escape. But she wouldn't let it. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

As Elsa struggled with her internal war, a thin layer of ice spread from Elsa's feet, coating the floor, the carpet, the door and the walls. Shards of ice spiked out. Anna jumped to her feet and rushed to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister, which was quickly reciprocated.

As Elsa hugged Anna tightly, never letting go, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, her sister following after. The two girls stayed in that position for a few minutes, giving the queen a period of time to calm down, to think of what she wanted to say.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. Her tone was coated with nothing but warmth. The princess was trying to be patient, something she hardly had to begin with. But for Elsa, she did.

Elsa released her hold of Anna, she looked up to face her sister. Her breath was still shaky, she could still feel her body trembling.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it, not right now…" Anna spoke up again, saying the last three words softly, afraid her sister was going to shut her out. She could tell where this was going, she remembered the look Elsa had right now.

It was the look of disgust, of self-loathing, of hatred. Anna thought she would never see it again. Not after the first two times. She thought they were over this.

The queen never knew it could get this bad. It wasn't as if she had executed great number of criminals on a daily basis, it wasn't even an addiction. So technically you couldn't call her an addict… So why?

Why was she trembling so much? Why couldn't she stop shaking?

Why was she craving to see someone bleed? To hear them whimper, beg, and scream?

Why did she enjoy watching the animals cry as Anna stab them, cut their limbs, part by part? Why did watching her sister slaughter animal after animal arouse her?

Why did she have to hold back this urge to join in? Why did she even feel the urge for all this?

Why?!

Elsa looked at the pair of hands before her. Her small, thin and pale hands. She watched as she saw flurries appearing from thin air. She clenched her hands into tiny fists tightly just like her teeth.

Her eyes widened as if it just hit her. Again.

She truly was a monster.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter came so late, I didn't realise I haven't posted it here. And sorry this chapter is kinda trash. I hopped to and fro in perspectives here and it kinda bugged me too but meh. I'm working on chapter 10 now, I hope it'll compensate for this shitty chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Past

The Past is not just in the Past

"Hey Kristoff," Anna greeted. Her shoes clicking as she entered the shed.

The blond, sharpening his ice saw, without so much as glance at her, grunted in response. "What do you want?"

Anna rolled her eyes. Three months and the man was still bitter. But she understood. If he didn't want her in his life, she could only give him that. "I'm just here to see Sven," she lied. All she could do was hope he let things go.

He ignored the princess as she walked over and eyed Sven, who was eating the hay in a corner. Sven returned the look that said 'Food!' and returned to chewing onto his hay.

"Hey Sven, how've you been?" Sven grinned at Anna as she picked out an entire basket of carrots. "I just returned from Corona, these are fresh from the farm. It's unfortunate we don't have them here in Arendelle, huh?"

"Did you have to kill somebody for those?" Kristoff asked, tone loaded with sarcasm, as he stood up to pick another tool to sharpen or polish.

The question earned the blond a glare from the princess and then she rolled her eyes. Sure, she wasn't sure how Kristoff knew about their habits to begin with, but she never thought her best and only human friend would see her that way. Not to mention, her ex-boyfriend. Was that how he saw her the entire time? Was this the extent of their relationship?

"No, I didn't. In fact, I _bought_ it." She said walking over and squatted to meet the blond's eyes. "How did you know, by the way?"

He looked up and back down at his tool. "You started reeking of blood."

"W-what?" She struggled to hold back a giddy smile causing Kristoff to raise an eyebrow.

"You stunk, Sven was concerned so I took a sniff."

"Oh." She said dumbly, not knowing how to react to the fact her best friend took a sniff at her. Not to mention admitting to it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The princess pulled her dress to the back of her legs and sat down on a haystack for a moment. She sighed before speaking up. "I miss you, Kristoff." She tried to give the man a smile he was used to seeing.

Kristoff looked up, albeit without a smile, he admitted, "I miss you, too."

"Then come back to-"

"Not when the queen and princess I serve are murderers!" He shouted, throwing his tongs aside. When he saw Sven flinch at the clanging of the metal as it hit the other tools, he walked over to the opposite of the room before returning to pat him. "Sorry, buddy." He whispered. He rested his head on his reindeer and Anna could only hear a soft, muffled voice and had to strain her ears to make out the words. "Why did you even start killing?"

"Well technically, they were on the dea-"

"That's not the point and you know that!"

Anna twiddled her thumb and stared at the haystack her friend was just sitting on before. She waited for a minute of silence. She didn't even know why she did. Maybe it was difficult to bring up the deeds she wasn't proud of, or was it because of the pain she went through with it?

"You killed Hans, Anna… You loved him."

"I did not!"

"You thought you did! Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Anna didn't answer. She nibbled her lips, not daring to look at her best friend for a while. When she heard the man's breathing even, she peeked at him and asked, "Do you remember my birthday three years ago?" When Kristoff nodded against Sven at the corner of her eye, she smiled serenely and fed the reindeer another carrot. "Someone caught Elsa and me kissing then…"

Kristoff nodded, "Oh your sister told me about that one,"

"What?!"

He waved his towel telling her to go on. Anna rolled her eyes and did.

"I don't know. It all happened to quick, he was screaming, and I was panicking, and the next thing I saw was a sword and ice stuck through his body." When Kristoff's shoulders slumped, she took it as a sign of him understanding, and his silence as encouragement to continue. She lifted her hands to her face and stared at them before continuing. "At first I felt disgusted. I felt sick. I felt like a monster. For the next week- no, month, I woke up every day seeing blood all over me, all over my room, and all over Elsa."

"But at the same time, it felt good." Kristoff merely raised an eyebrow, trying to give the least judgemental look he could muster, but didn't say a word.

"I knew that night we had crossed a line, and we could never go back. The dead can't come back to life, right? Even if they could, we couldn't afford him running around telling people their queen was fucking their sister, right?" She said dully, forcing a laugh at the poor humour.

She raised a hand and looked at her palm again. "But I don't think I wanted to go back either, Kristoff. Every morning, every night, whenever I woke up. Ever since that day, it felt like the world had changed for me. For us."

"I could feel my heart beating stronger, faster. The blood pumping through my veins, to each and every end of my body. I have never felt more alive. Remember that time I tried to climb the North Mountain looking for Elsa?" Kristoff nodded numbly, vaguely recalling one of the moments that made him fall for the princess before her.

"I thought it was just the adrenaline," she whispered, pausing a moment before rambling on. "Actually, maybe it is but when I tried climbing it a few months later, with Elsa's help, of course. It was exhilarating." Her eyes widened as she continued, reliving the moment, "but it wasn't like that night. I've never felt more alive than when I shed blood. As I watched that man fall to the ground, groaning, whining, struggling, I could feel my heart pumping blood to every corner of my body. So quickly. Climbing that mountain never made that happen. When I killed, I never felt more alive." She forced a weak smile at her friend before looking down again.

"Can I say something crazy?" she twiddled her thumbs again and peeked up to meet Kristoff's eyes. Kristoff nodded for the nth time that day. "The first time we shed blood… it was like love at first sight." She smiled as she sighed.

She then stood up and walked over to a bunch of hay in the far corner of the man's hut and picked a bunch up into her left hand. "I know what I do is wrong, and if it means anything to you, but I love what I do, I love it so much, and I can't stop." She tightened her grasp onto the yellow strands, hearing them crinkle, crunch, and bending just like the spines she wished she'd break.

She recalled how she fooled around with Hans and his brothers. How they squirmed under her, shackled to the wall or the floor, whichever she preferred. How their hearts raced when she leaned on their chests, and how _her_ heart would watch theirs as she got excited. To know their lives are in her hands, within her control. Then whenever she wanted it, and however she wanted it, that heart, beating as fast as hers, would stop. And just like a wave, a powerful force would overcome her, she'd feel whole, she'd feel full yet empty, she'd feel relief.

"I can't give it up."

Kristoff knelt down before her and Sven turned to him with a smirk on his face. He frowned and shoved the reindeer's face away, receiving a laugh from his friend, before turning back to Anna. He brushed a thumb over her scarred nose, which the princess was almost tempted to lean forward to. Just how long had it been since he touched her? Just when was the last time they had a moment like this?

He asked softly, "How did you get like this?"

Anna sat before her two friends, smiling at him until her mind understood what he said. Was it just her or did Kristoff just accept her story?

"No, I still don't think what you do is right, but I'm going to let it go. You're the princess and it's not like what I say matters to you anyway. At least not anymore." He said, as if reading her mind.

Despite being glad to see how well Kristoff knew her, her almost smile flipped instantly, "You still matter to me, Kristoff. You're my best friend."

The man smiled and went to pick up his tong, returning to his haystack to polish the tool. With a sigh, he asked, "So tell me, how did one dead man become countless?"

Anna gnawed her lips, "Funny thing…" she started, forcing herself to hold back a fond smile.

Funny, indeed, was the best word to describe the escalation of their… activities.

A month full of nightmares after that night, Anna took up sword fighting. Why? If a drunkard could pass the castle's security, it would only take a sober peasant to assassinate her sister. No, it wasn't that Kai and the Arendelle knights were doing a bad job, in fact, eighteen years of her life, nobody was given entry to the castle, and nineteen years of her life, no assassination had ever occurred, she couldn't deny that the staff were doing an impeccable job. Perhaps ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine percent of those who attempted could be handled by the staff, but that zero point zero, zero, one percent, they couldn't. So she took it upon herself to learn it. After all, how could she let Elsa, when she had finally won her heart, go? So sword fighting was meant for (self-) defence… or so she told herself.

Under the training of the best knights of Arendelle, Anna learned fast. Within months, she was able to beat the average knights you would see lazing around on a rainy day, and spar on-par with the royal knights. And in those months, Anna fell in love, yet again, with the 'battles' she had.

She loved it when her blood pumped throughout her body, when her sword clashed with her opponents, when their weapons practically vibrated when they struggled to force their opponents to back down, and most of all, she loved it when her opponent fell and she stood in between their legs, pointing the sword in their face with pride. But just like anything else one would love, except Elsa, Anna couldn't overlook the imperfections of merely sword fighting.

Fighting wasn't enough.

She couldn't kill. She could scratch, she could strangle, she could slash, kick or punch, but she couldn't stop her loyal knights' hearts from beating. Every time she beat down a knight, she couldn't help but feel the temptation to slash their throats. Every spar was a moment to love, yet the end of it was a minute to hate. The necks of the individuals she beat down, she was forced to watch as perspiration trickled down their necks, the look of admiration, pride, and everything else but the fear she craved. She was forced to watch as blood slipped out of the little cuts she made on their faces, the scars heal by the time she sparred with them again, to relive the scream that dying man relinquished that she burned into her memories.

It disgusted her.

The fact she wanted to watch red liquid flow down their skin instead of transparent droplet of exhaustion. The fact she dreamed of them dying in various ways by her hands. The fact that watching someone bleed excited her. The fact it made her want to hear them scream in agony.

To take her mind off of it, she picked up another weapon. Weapon after weapon, she had yet to satisfy that craving.

And Elsa knew. Understood, even. Which was probably why she was able to take up the hobbies in the first place. Anna never questioned it, but she had the inkling Elsa had told her knights to hold back while fighting with her. Sure, she was strong, and she knew that. But to be able to spar with the royal knights? They had strength she was unable to attain, build she could never grow to have. She could never been on the royal knights' level.

After two years of shaking off that unforgettable feeling, four weapons of mastering and gods-knew-what-Elsa-had-been-up-to, they both gave up. Anna had let it go. It was pointless, she decided, to attempt to satisfy a craving she could never have unless it was defying the very law she and her sister enforced. Anna didn't know how Elsa coped, but then again, knowing her sister, she probably never did, locked herself up in rooms where she could do nothing but work herself till fatigue hit, sex, cuddling, or a combination of them. They never talked about it.

"I was giving up on it, really… Ready to face the fact I could never continue, never truly live… Until you came along!" She pointed at Kristoff. The reindeer had left his jaw open, the carrot he had been munching on fell to the ground, evidently as lost as her best friend was.

"What?! Wh-wh-But how?!"

"Remember that time you were broke?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Anna, I'm always broke." He deadpanned. Sven nodded in agreement.

"I don't even get it, you're the _Royal_ Ice Harvester and Deliverer, how are you broke?"

"I don't know, maybe because our majesty is the Snow Queen?"

"Good point. No, that's not the point! I mean, remember when Uncle Smith said he'd pay you with a month's worth of carrots for wolves' fur?"

"That was… just last year? No, that was just… about six months ago." Anna nodded proudly, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

It was just the start of winter, and the first time she returned to the North Mountain after her great scale. At that point of time, while the Royal Ice Harvester could rest in the castle throughout the entire season, he insisted on staying with the trolls, which did not eat the same things he or Sven did, which meant Kristoff and Sven had to provide food on their own. Winters were the worst, with snow everywhere without even the queen's aid, they had no means of selling ice. Staying in the castle was an option Kristoff avoided for various reasons. One, it had still been awkward since Anna broke up with him, two, he did not fit in, three, there were simply too many people (read: guards and helpers) lurking in every corner.

So that day the princess had decided, again, to attempt to persuade her best friend to stay during the winter when the old man approached Kristoff, who had no choice but to take odd jobs. Having no choice, he agreed to the deal… without Anna tagging along, that is. But who was he to stop the bubbly princess, all excited for revenge on the wolves for _his_ lute and sleigh?

It was a night she couldn't forget. The night was young, peaceful and quiet when Anna left Arendelle to meet Kristoff with the trolls. It was neither windy nor cold, yet. Maybe her training had made her stronger against the cold, or maybe she had gotten used to Elsa's occasional outbursts? Either way, it didn't matter. Anna enjoyed the weather that night. Snow coated the lands ankle-deep, which she very much enjoyed prancing around in the snow until she was hushed by her best friend.

He held the princess by the back of her dress and pulled her behind him. "Shhh, we only need enough for a family of five, not an entire pack's."

"That depends on the quality you return to Uncle Smith's with, actually." She mumbled, unable to keep her excitement at bay. She was going to kill something that night, how could she remain still? Just the thought of being able to shed blood had rekindled that ray of hope she thought she had lost. Sure, it wasn't anything human, but it was close enough, right?

Right.

It was just like their first encounter with them, when the first pack of wolves appeared in the dark. Bright yellow orbs with thin black slits in the middle seemed to glow brightly, hungrily. Only this time, Anna had been more prepared. When the leader of the pack took its first step out of the darkness behind them, her chirpy nature was blown away along with her recklessness by the wind.

"Shhh," she covered Kristoff's mouth. She forced herself to maintain a poker face, not letting her excitement slip.

"Anna, I said you could come, but I meant only to watch."

"Tell Sven to go. Slowly pick the speed." She ignored Kristoff, she turned to the back of the sled, eyes watchful over the countless eyes watching back at her. She was about to pick up the crossbow when Kristoff snatched it from her. "Hey!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "I told you you could come but I didn't say you could shoot! Hold this!" He handed her the leash, missing the pout the princess gave.

"Why not?!"

"'Cause it's dangerous! Do you even know how?!"

While Kristoff was busy turning his back to scold the princess, Anna watched as the leader pounce onto the sled. Quickly, she pulled the crossbow out of his grasps and slung the ropes onto his left hand. The man fell back and watched as his friend shoot the wolf right up the mouth. The arrow surged through its lower jaw and through its upper jaw and nose, clamping its mouth shut. While the wolf with a closed mouth flew off the sled, Kristoff's jaws fell slack. He watched as the leader of the pack whine and the some wolves gather around while others continued to give chase.

"Turn around, turn around!"

"So they can bite our ass and play fetch with my hand?!"

"Or how do you expect to get you wolf skins?!"

Eleven dead wolves and one unsuspecting bunny later, Kristoff and Anna sat by the sled in the snow as Sven munched onto a carrot Anna brought along with her that night. It was as if the blond's facial expression never changed since the first arrow was fired. He took a visibly deep breath and whistled.

"Where did you even learn that?"

With a proud, smug look on her face, Anna raised a knowing eyebrow, "Self-defence, remember?"

"Crossbows aren't self-defence!"

"Castle-defence, shut up." She picked herself up and swept all the snow off of her and gave the man a hand. "Come on, let's bring all these back."

"We can't take all, Anna," Kristoff said with a grunt, tired from the chase of his life. Being chased, he was used to, but doing the chasing later on? Nope.

"What why not?!" She dropped the man as he got up, earning herself a groan Kristoff swatted his beanie off the snow and stood up.

"Because my sled can't carry all that weight, we only needed the skin, remember?"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-"

"No buts."

"But the meat!" She threw her hands up in protest. "Don't you guys need food?" She tried despite knowing Kristoff and Sven, oddly enough, only ate carrots. Gods knows where they got all their energy from. But no matter, all that mattered was her bringing one back into the castle. She _had_ to show Elsa! Just one!

"Well you should've thought of that when you were aiming for their backs!" Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly.

"But it's the easiest way to get them!" She lied.

"Nobody wants a huge hole on their wolf, they're neither displayable nor usable that way."

"But—" The princess whined and puffed her cheeks.

"No buts, Anna, I'm sending you home."

Anna brought her bow down and let out a sigh. Her shoulders drooped in disappointment, or so she hoped her best friend would believe so, and with the widest eyes she could muster and raised eyebrows, she turned to the royal Ice Harvester and gave the best puppy eye look she could make. And when Kristoff glared at her, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I was trying. I swear." She said with a huff before walking off.

As Anna walked over to the carcass closest to her, she squat down to pull out the arrow. Not knowing how much strength she needed to retrieve the arrow, she tugged with all her might and fell on her backside. The snow was freezing cold for her butt but considering what she found out that night, her butt could wait.

The arrow was warm. She brought the sharp end to her face, and curiously, she wriggled her other hand out of its glove and touched it.

Blood.

It was warm.

It came back, emptying her stomach, gnawed her insides, flipping it over and over. She felt her body tremble, her mouth shivering, not from the cold, but from excitement. Her lips cracked into a grin so wide they threatened to reach her ears. Her heart raced as that tiny source of heat send tingling sensations like an electrical shock from the nerves of her index finger to the rest of her body.

It wasn't as thrilling, but it was close.

"Alright, just one…" Kristoff's sigh broke her out of her reverie.

She turned around and smiled, she definitely _had_ to tell Elsa about it.

"And that's when we started going hunting!" She said thrusting her hands in front of her and then crossing her chests proudly, leaving Kristoff flabbergasted.

It took a few minutes before he finally spoke Anna almost worried. She crouched forward and waved her hand before his face before he finally burst, "So it's _my_ fault you guys started—" He almost choked on the word, "killing?!" Anna nodded at the irony.

"I don't even—" He threw his hat on the floor, as if expecting it to bounce back up, he watched as it landed on the ground and flopped. It was only when Sven belled that he realised Anna's side for some reason. The reindeer stood there and gave Kristoff a look. "What?!"

When Anna looked curiously at Sven, it grinned, showing its teeth.

"Awwww, Sven you sweetheart." She chortled, rubbing her cheeks against the reindeer's and stroked its other side. Kristoff, however, did not melt from his buddy's look.

Instead, he started walking in circles.

Anna understood it was a lot for him to take in, there was a lot to understand. But she explained in hopes the man would accept it so they could become friends again. She stood there, watching helplessly as the blond paced around the shed. When Sven grunted again, he finally stopped pacing around in the shed and turned to the reindeer. He pointed at its face and said, "Look, she doesn't have to know."

"Know what?" Anna asked, watching as the two brother-like friends entered some sort of zone, ignoring her to her disappointment.

"No, she shared it because- Alright, you win, fine." He rolled his eyes and shrugged before leaning against Sven. Sven smirked knowingly while Anna replied with a confused glare. "Your sister came to talk to me when it started."

"What did she tell you?"

"She came to me to apologise."

"Wh-what for?! When was this?!"

"Long before you went to Corona," He walked over to sit beside Anna and leaned against the wall. "The first time the both of you killed that man, she never mentioned your part. She told me of your advances and was sorry that she loved you too. You didn't even tell her we broke up?! I mean, when we broke up you did tell me you were in love with her. Because she said she only figured it out that night. She even thought it was just you and your hormones being drunk. I think she felt it wasn't right that the both of you were sisters, not to mention that she had the reputation as the snow queen and you're Arendelle's sweetheart after all. Before she left, she told me not to tell you about this visit. Not that I meant to…" He turned his head to glare at Sven who ignored him by turning its head away as well, almost mooing. And then he smiled.

"She seemed distraught admitting she took a life, I think she almost broke down. If it wasn't for me, if she was just talking to Sven, she probably would have. She said she did it for your safety so I thought it was just a one-time thing, I never thought it would spiral out like this."

None of them made a sound for a while. All that could be heard was the gust of wind beyond the stone walls.

"Are you mad?"

Mad? How could she? Who was she to be mad at? Kristoff? Elsa?

Anna shook her head and smiled. She could try, but she couldn't stay mad at the two people she love. "Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." He tilted his head up to look at the ceilings. A ceiling given to him by the queen. Who would've thought the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with would turn out like this? The Anna he knew was sweet and adorable, wouldn't even hurt a snowman.

It broke Anna's heart to know she had to lose her best friend like this, but her habits, despite knowing how bad she got it, despite knowing how unhealthy and off the charts of social norms it was, she couldn't give it up.

"Elsa's quitting, by the way… If it means anything to you." She said as she got off the haystack, swiping her butt off any stray strands.

Kristoff remained quiet, whether or not he heard her, Anna didn't mind.

"Something happened in Corona and she wouldn't tell me what. It's not that I mind, but…"

"You'll miss your partner and the little time you two have together?"

Anna nodded, "And she's not exactly enjoying the abstinence either, I can tell." Kristoff glanced at her lazily. "She almost froze the entire cabin on our way back."

"What about you?"

Anna snorted and shook her head. Her? Quit? She had finally found it, the feeling that gave her the time of her life and he was asking her if she was going to stop? No way in hell, no.

Besides, what have they done so far? Hunted down a couple of animals, executed a few people that _did,_ after all, try to take their lives, and an entire army that ignorantly tried to wage war with a snow queen in their territory. As far as the public knew, they were but defending their kingdom as they should and starting a new hobby in the mountains.

"I think I'm going to try to convince her otherwise." Kristoff made a face. She stood up and headed to the door. Before she left, she added, "I know it's not the right thing to do, but at this point, really, does it matter? They _were_ on the death row. Goodbye, Kristoff. I hope to see you sometime soon."

Anna was right, she knew she was. They were a couple. Two girls. Two sisters, nonetheless. The punishment for homosexual relationships were death. The punishment for incestuous relations were also death. So what if the punishment for committing murder, should it count, be death as well?

Besides, if anyone found out, either their relationship or hobby, they could just kill them on the spot and shrug it off claiming the witness had committed treason. There was no point in Elsa resisting her urges.

With that in mind, the princess left the shed determined to convince her sister. But not before a little talk…

* * *

A/N: Since it's post-canon, I thought I'd get most of the explanation for why they became who they have become out as soon as possible. The story only truly starts next chapter. If this chapter has been confusing, lemme know, I'd like to avoid using line breaks but if it is necessary, I will. Just like other writers, all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: Her Majesty

Her Majesty

As she her grip on her father figure's clothes tightened, she heard a rustling sound and a grumble from insider her chamber. She shrugged it off as Anna's sleep talking and rested her head on Kai's chest. With her world spinning, somehow, she managed to distinguish her haggard breaths and Anna's panting and calls from the bed when they reached her ears.

"Elsa?" Her heart jumped, causing her to hiccup.

"Elsa?" Her sister whimpered. "Elsa!"

She rushed over to her bed, pushing Kai out the door and locking it. Anna was thrusting her hands in every direction, thumping her fists against the wall, mattress and throwing pillows around, crying with her throat still hoarse from the incident the previous night.

"Y-yes, Anna?" She asked as she sat beside the sleeping princess. She pulled her sister up and hands flung over her, and as she pushed a couple of those messy strawberry blonde tresses behind the princess' ear, she gave her a peck on the forehead. Her hooded eyes were red as she squint them open, tears streaming down her face, Anna leaned in but didn't say a word. Elsa felt her sister shake as she took a deep breath and wheezed. She rubbed circles on Anna's back and waited patiently for her sister to calm down.

"Did…" Anna bit her lips as if it held her back from saying the wrong words, "Did yesterday—"

Understanding her sister's struggle, Elsa pushed Anna to face her. The regret in her sister's teal eyes seemed to reflect hers. It was as if looking into those pair burned. Anna's eyes always held so much passion, happiness, excitement, so much emotions. And now, it was filled with pain, regret, and fear. Her heart clenched at the sight. Unable to say a word, the Ice Queen simply nodded.

What was she to say? What did she want to say? What did she even want? No, what would her parents want? Or her kingdom?

Anna gasped and tackled her sister with another hug. Her cries were louder than before and it killed Elsa to know that all she could do was be there. She couldn't tell what hurt more, her sister's cries and her not being able to do anything, or her own regret for doing what she did. That night, they had crossed two lines.

But to be honest, she wasn't sure what she felt. Did she truly feel regret? If she did, what was it that she truly regret doing? She should've felt it, right?

They stayed there for a few minutes before Anna sat up again. "I-I'm sorry I messed up your gown," she said between her sniffs, rubbing her eyes with one hand and trying to wipe her tears off the dress.

They had killed someone after getting caught making out by the hallway, had sex right after vomiting, and Anna was worried about her gown. _Anna_. The name rang in her head as a smile drew on her lips. Right. If anything, this girl was why she didn't feel any regret for their deeds.

She felt her heart settle and the warmth that accompanied it spread to the rest of her chest. Elsa pulled her sister's hands away and kissed the dried tears away. "It's okay, are you alright?" She asked.

Not trusting her voice, Anna nodded. She swallowed the bulk in her throat and then asked, "Do you…?"

"Hm?"

"Last night, we…" She shivered at the memory and wondered where all the guts she had last night had disappeared to, right, along with all the alcohol down the toilet. "We… you… me—"

"Judging by the kisses I've showering you with, are you really asking me that?"

Anna mouthed an 'O' meekly before looking down at herself. It was only then she felt a chill and realised she was still naked in bed and pulled the covers over her. She then peeked out and glanced at Elsa again. Fully awake and more collected now, she asked, without any pauses for sniffing or stuttering, "Why?"

Elsa pulled the cover over her as well and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Because I love you," she whispered.

"B-b-but," back to a stuttering mess.

Elsa nibbled her lips and darted her eyes to the pillow beneath them and back to her sister who had her fists clenched, eagerly yet patiently as she can, waiting for an answer. With a deep breath, she looked the princess in the eye, and said, "Because I love you." She waited for a response, but for once, her sister was speechless. She raised a hand to her sister's cheek feeling her hands grow warm and added, "Anna, last night we did… things. Things we couldn't undo."

It felt weird. As a Queen, she had done so many speeches to a table of dignitaries, traders, politicians, soldiers. She would recite all the words in her head with ease. But now, it was like every sentence took everything in her to actually say it. With every sentence, came another breath to prepare her for the next. And she highly doubted it was because of her naked lover-sister lying before her.

"Things we… I'd rather not look back on, and things I don't regret. I love you. And I know I said we couldn't and shouldn't before, but a life was lost, so I want to make this worth it."

She didn't even know where the words came from. She clearly wasn't thinking, so maybe it was her heart speaking?

Anna placed her hand over her cold hand on her cheek and another silent tear slipped from her eyes and down her nose and then she sniffed, "Do you mean it?"

"More than anything."

A gust of wind came her way. Although the clouds high above shifted, making way for the setting sun, Queen Elsa stood still. Very still. Two shadows were cast on both her sides.

If they had been alive, they would be terribly disappointed in her. In the past three years under her rule, Arendelle's trades have improved tremendously after cutting their ties with Weselton. After re-opening their gates again, upon hearing news of Weselton, many kingdoms from all over Europe had become keen and more than welcome in trading with Arendelle. It turned out not many people were fond of that old man as he believed himself to be nor did they trust his goods. Papa and mama would be pleased to hear such news, but that wasn't what she was here for.

Three years.

That was how long it had been since she last came to visit.

When the wind died down, her purple cape fell on her right. She twiddled her thumbs as the shadows beside her extended further. Ungloved. That was probably the only thing she had done her parents proud of since their death.

"Papa, mama, it's been a while. I'm sorry for not coming in so long." The dull feeling she hadn't felt in so long returned to her chest. Her lips trembled as she tried to continue, "It seems every time I come it's to bring disappointing news. Will you forgive me? Again?"

'If I said I had been scared? Guilty?' She wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to.

What would they say if they were around? Would they be disgusted? Would they have executed her without a second thought? Would they forgive her if they knew? She knew if she were them, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Everything is still the same, except I protect Anna more than just because she's our princess, papa, mama." Indeed, nothing had changed.

"Kai and Gerda has been very… helpful, so I don't think anybody will know." Except Kristoff and the trolls. But they generally avoided people, so there was no problem in that. In fact, the trolls even supported their relationship, claiming if it was true love, there was no problem. But Elsa didn't trust the trolls and their advice. It was because of their cryptic messages that she separated herself from Anna for naught. It was because of their belief that Hans or Kristoff was Anna's true love that Anna almost froze to death if she had not been with her the moment she frozen entirely. So who was to say they were right this time?

"But I'm not here to tell you about things I told you the last time I came here."

She watched over from the top of the hill as the first sled appear in a distance to start their today. She listened to the gruff voices of men beginning to sing as it echoed over the mountains and the 'crack' sounds they made as they started to crack the ice beneath them. Taking a deep breath before she dropped the bomb on them, she inhaled the freezing cold air, fresh and crispy.

Crispy was an odd word to describe a scent, but somehow, it was perfect. It was also a perfect word to describe snow. She raised her shaky hand and with a small twist, a light burst of flurries floated up and just dissolved into thin air. She watched and sighed. She liked to imagine the sound of the snowflakes twinkling was how the stars sounded twinkling in the night. It was like music to her ears.

But it wasn't music of her kind. And that was what she had come to confess. Their daughter, now Queen of Arendelle, creator of the fluffiest snowmen, had a thing about breaking people. Literally. But how was she to put it?

Anna loved meeting people but disliked formal meetings with traders and dignitaries and preferred parties and gatherings of sorts. "Anything as long as it doesn't require me to be graceful 'cause, you know, I'm a failure at that." She remembered her sister saying. Just like Anna, Elsa liked music of most sorts, she enjoyed listening to Kristoff's solo or duet (with Sven), to the choir at the church, and even the different kinds of songs made of odd looking instruments from the east, but what she strongly favoured since the last winter, was the sound of bones snapping and the cries of her victims. During her experimental phrase, she had learned so much about these tough white matter. Which parts of the body made the loudest sounds, how the body muffled them, how to silence them, how she could hear them best.

She had grown to love them most. And oh gods, she craved them so much right now. If she could just break one she'd pick the—

"Elsa?" And with the knock that followed echoed from behind her, her confession was tossed off the hill. "Anna's here to see you."

She whipped her head around. Through the multiple walls of ice she had made, beside Olaf she saw a colourful figure and a hopeful face. She could probably wear a mask and she could still feel her sister's smile radiating from all the way there. Without even thinking twice, she raised a hand and slammed it down with a slight force, motioning the ice before Anna to collapse. When the princess walked in, she raised them back up. Her eyes widened as she saw Anna in a dress, something she hadn't seen in a while. Blue too, a colour she never thought she'd see her sister in.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd surprise you for once." Anna walked over to stand beside her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and held back a laugh. "You always surprise me, Anna."

"Kai told me you'd be here. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You." She tried to say with a straight face. She repeated herself, "I… was thinking about you."

Technically it wasn't a lie, but Anna seemed to always somehow know when she was lying. If not, how could someone have so much faith to believe her older sister would one day open that door when they were both isolated?

Before she could ask Anna another question, the princess pulled her hand to her lips and placed a gentle peck on it, causing all the heat she thought she never had to spread from her face, however it got there, down to her neck. So maybe she hadn't totally gotten used to random public intimacy yet.

"Stop it!" She hissed, snaking her hand away. "Not in public, Anna…" She glared at the shorter girl, her eyes just an inch lower than hers.

Anna rolled her eyes, asking, "Who's going to watch us?"

Elsa shot the tombstones a glance.

How could she? Knowing her parents wouldn't be happy about this and yet rub it in their face about their relationship?

Getting the message, Anna responded with a "They don't count," before turning back to the two tombstones and greeting their parents with the widest grin she could muster.

"Hello, papa, mama!" She raised a hand in the air to wave to the sky far above. The countless layer of clouds painted the purple and glimpse of orange from the now almost disappearing sun. She took a step closer to the tombs and Elsa followed on, listening to Anna talk about the events that happened before she had last visited. Unlike the older sister, Anna occasionally still came to see their parents. Unlike Elsa, the princess felt no shame nor guilt in their relationship and hobbies.

As the sun fell behind the mountains before them, more dark blue and purple took over the view and Elsa frowned as if it was a sign of disapproval from their parents. She was never superstitious, but desperate for guidance, anything would have been better than nothing.

"So… what about me?" She turned around to ask. "Are you okay?" Bringing Elsa's hands over her shoulder and wrapping her arms around the queen's waist now that Elsa was deeper in thought.

Elsa leaned her head on Anna and closed her eyes, "I was thinking… if you hadn't frozen then, what would life have been?"

If she hadn't frozen then, Anna would've died protecting her. She would never have mastered her control over her powers without letting her emotions get in the way. She probably would've let Hans kill her; after spending thirteen years of her life protecting her, a life without Anna would've been meaningless.

King Arden's trip should have been a warning to her, why had she been so blind? Anna already had difficulty refraining from her risk-taking behaviours, yet there she was making enemies with the Southern Isles and possibly, their allies as well. Should one day Anna died because of her, she would never live it down.

She needed to stop, and her parents agreed.

"Elsa?" She felt Anna's warm skin on her head, her breath tickling her ear. It soothed her a little bit.

"I'm sorry for ruining our trip to Corona. I think I'm calmer now, now that we're back." She breathed, still feeling the heavy load over her shoulders.

"Elsa, it's fine. I'm just worried about you, you said you'd never shut me out ever again, remember?" Elsa hummed in response.

"So would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Elsa brought her hand down from Anna's shoulder and rubbed it with her other hand, "I think we need to stop what we are doing."

Anna nodded knowingly. It didn't come as a surprise as she knew her sister had seen her struggle through the last two weeks of abstinence at Corona, not to mention the trip back. "You finally want to tell me why?"

"It's for your own safety, Anna." She closed her eyes, not wanting them to give away anything. "And maybe it's time you find someone else too."

"What?!" Anna twisted her sister's body, forcing her to face her. But Elsa refused to look at her in the eye. All she saw, through Elsa's fringe was jaded aquamarine eyes. They darted at her and as soon as she realised Anna could see her, she lowered her head further.

"I can't be with you, Anna. You know that. We-"

"I've killed for you!" Anna tried to continue, her mind racing, nothing was making sense. "Even you've killed for me!"

But Elsa didn't answer.

"What's this all about, I don't get it! My memories have not been taken away from me again, has it?" Snowflakes started to float down, one landed on her nose. She swept it aside. "It's not about your powers, is it? I don't care about your snowgas-"

"Anna!" She slapped a hand over Anna's mouth and the princess almost flinched before snatching Elsa's hand away.

"Don't you 'Anna' me, I don't get it. What the hell has gotten to you in the past month? Why are you shutting me out again? Why are you doing this?!"

When Elsa cringed at the word, Anna decided to take another approach. She pushed aside her queen's platinum blonde hair and asked, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"You know I'm not just some dumb knight that would kill anything and everything that upsets you, right?" She forced a chuckle, one that shattered Elsa's heart. She was breaking her sister's and she could hear it.

Her queen. Her lover. Her liege. Her sister. Her world was shattering as Elsa withdrew her hand to hide them under her arm.

"I don't understand… why?" She whispered, choking on the last word. "What are you so afraid of now?!" The familiar words rang in her head.

She remembered the times she shut Anna out. That one time she ran away from Arendelle when the princess took her glove. The times she locked her door just because she had a short relapse and was afraid of hurting her.

Whenever she opened the door to receive her meal, she'd see Anna by the exit patiently waiting for her so they could talk. She would slam the door whenever Anna tried to start the conversation, but the princess never gave up. With her hand jammed in between, and the look on her sister's face was that of a dejected puppy, Elsa caved.

Anna was always the one who had courage, why couldn't she? She hated that she was afraid of everything. She hated that she was always the reason behind Anna getting (potentially) hurt.

"We just can't. Not anymore." She turned away, not wanting to see her sister in tears. Any more from Anna and her will would crumble just like they did that day. The cape hung lazily behind her, creating a distance between them. It tempted Anna so badly to just pull that god damned silk cloth but she couldn't. The last time she tried to physically stop her sister from walking out, she was left with a glove in hand and a queen in the North Mountain.

"Is this because of what Eugene said that day?" She asked, the name bitterly slipped down her tongue. "What _did_ he say, Elsa?! I can't kill him now that we're back, Elsa, you _can_ tell me."

"It's not about him, Anna." She growled. "It's about you. It's all about you!"

"What _about_ me?!"

"I'm a danger to you! And- And it's not about my powers…" When Anna tried to reach out to her again, Elsa took another step away and brushed the warmth aside. If things dragged on, not just her will, she was going to melt into Anna's arm and she couldn't afford that.

"Then what _is_ it?!"

Elsa whirled around, pushing the cape aside. "Enemies, Anna, enemies! Don't you get it?!" She threw her hands out in frustration and ice spluttered between them, creating a barrier. "King Arden was more than willing to kill you along with me when his sons were the ones who committed treason. Has it ever occurred to you that you could've died then?! Then more will come?! That—"

"Enemies?" Anna almost laughed. If it wasn't for the pain choked in her lungs, she definitely would. "Enemies?! Elsa! I've mastered at least three weapons and you're afraid someone is going to kill me?!"

"What about assassinations, Anna? Have you thought of that?! The more enemies I make, the more likely you _will_ be targeted."

"No," She said, wiping her tears aside and added, "No, I haven't thought of that, but sure, you can stop killing if you want to. I won't stop you. But that doesn't explain why you're— you're ending— I don't even, you're ending us! Are you going to really end this? After all that we've been through?"

Elsa turned to her parents. She was doing the right thing. Their relationship should never have happened in the first place. She was doing this for Anna, papa would have been proud… right? She looked at the grave stone on the left imploringly. But nothing.

A sign, _anything_.

Thick silence filled the air. It fell on them like a pile of snow. Both of them were shivering, but it wasn't even cold, her powers weren't even out of control, to her surprise. There was not a moon in sight, nor wind howling in the distance. The stars twinkled in the sky. She watched hopefully for a pattern or some sort of indication what she did was right. Not a single thing.

She knew she couldn't bring herself to actually stop try or actually stop her sister from her hobbies, but she could at least keep her safe. If anyone made enemies from Arendelle, the least she could do was create sufficient distance so Anna was far from harm. Right?

"That doesn't even make sense! We're sisters, Elsa, no matter what you want to do about our relationship they're going to target me anyway!" Anna cried out. Her nose filled with liquid, she looked up at the sky her sister was watching so intently at, but for a different reason. She couldn't shed a tear. As a knight, as a princess, as the queen's lover, as the queen's protector, as the queen's pillar, she couldn't cry. "We live in the same damned castle, Elsa! Stop shutting me out, what is it do you want or need? Tell me!"

As quick as the thought came to mind, it was shot down.

"It doesn't matter. I can't be around you anymore."

Fortunate or not, another knock on the wall of ice.

"Your majesty, the Queen Dowager of Southern Isles has arrived."

"I'm coming, Kai." Elsa turned and snapped her fingers. The walls of ice melted away and she made her way to the horses that had been patiently waiting along with Olaf the entire time.

She knew she couldn't just let the matter go like this, unresolved, but it was best she did. If she let Anna go on any further, things could get out of hand. Anna needed to think about this, it was for the both of them, she'd understand.

But Anna disagreed with whatever she thought, just like any other time.

"What happened to making it worth it?!"

Her voice from the start of all these echoed in her head.

That's right, she did want to make their relationship worth it, didn't she? But… she stopped in her pace and still without turning back, she swallowed back the tears threatening to spill. Somehow without her voice shaking, she replied, "We've killed so many people do we really need to?"

"I won't give up on you," Of course. Thirteen years of isolation, and they finally became what they could call sisters again. Anna never gave up. After being intimate for two years, after thirteen years of being separated, after a year of holding back her feelings, why would she? She slammed her fists on her parents' tomb and pointed a finger at her sister, "I'll never give up on you, Elsa!"

Just like she never did.

Elsa could practically feel her sister's eyes on her filled with determination. Still unable to meet them, she got on her horse and merely nodded. "Let's go, Anna. We can't keep the Queen waiting."

"Did you do this?" Being left behind, Anna turned to her parents and asked.

Finally alone, she let her tears slip. When was the last time she shed a tear? That's right, it was two years ago when she woke up that very morning with remorse. That was the last time she allowed Elsa to comfort her, because that was when she decided Elsa need not more burden than she already had. That was when she decided if anything, she would lift Elsa up. She would make Elsa proud. She would be the one that protects Elsa, not the other way round.

She wanted so badly to kick the very ground she stood on. But no, she couldn't. She had already punched her father, defiling this place was unforgivable. After crying herself tired, she rested her forehead on the hand leaning on the tomb and whispered, "I'm sorry, papa, mama. I love you," before leaving.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while. It'll be another 1-2 months (probably) before I cough up the next chapter. Plus, I'd like to try to fix the previous 10 chapters before working on chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12: Change

Change

The ride back to the castle was awfully uneventful and tense. They didn't talk the entire way back so the ride had been filled with nothing but Olaf's occasional nonsensical awkward attempts to converse with either of them (Kai and her). As much as the princess wanted to, Anna had tried just as hard to not talk to the queen. As the Queen rode in front of her, she watched those shoulder blades shift beneath her translucent dress as Elsa steadily held onto the horse's reins - painfully tense and stiff. She could see Elsa's back contracting and relaxing. Every time her sister tried to loosen up, it seemed like an almost immediate reflex for the blonde to stiffen up entirely immediately after. So much for safety; Elsa couldn't seem to even take care of herself, let alone her. That was why ever since the Great Thaw, they had always been together.

_Always_.

She snarled upon recollecting the events that happened in front of her parents' grave. Olaf paused in his words and glanced at Anna from under Elsa's arm for a moment. "Anna, did you say something?"

She nearly choked to hold back her growl and forced a smile, "No, I'm fine." It was hardly a smile, with her lips twitching so badly, and her voice wasn't as high pitched as usual, but lower and much harsher. If Olaf noticed, he chose to let her behaviour slide. The princess' grip on the reins tightened as she watched her sister perk up upon hearing her voice before sinking slightly, her head drooping when she shot down the question of concern.

As expected of her sister, she was probably already feeling regretful of the choice she had made just minutes ago. Now that they were no longer an item, she probably didn't have the heart to look her sister in the eye, let alone have the gall to ask whether or not Anna was fine.

But Anna _wanted_ Elsa to ask if she was fine.

She wanted Elsa to know. That _she_ herself was _far_ from fine. That her blood was boiling, grip on her horse's reins were so tight it hurt, that she wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't because it felt pointless. She felt she was about to implode if it wasn't for the horse under her. She wanted to yell her sister so many things: that her heart felt so tight she couldn't breathe, rant about how unfair it all was, let her searing tears fall down her cheeks to her sister that _no,_ Elsa was shutting her out again and that was nowhere near fine. That whatever it was her sister was facing, again, they should fix it together. That they could work through whatever it is her sister was afraid.

_True love thaws, remember?_

Her own voice she echoed in her head. It sounded so distant and weak. Four years back, when she said it because Elsa still remained hesitant on occasions to hold her hand or to hug her. It hurt Anna to see the queen hold back whatever urges she had for _her_ safety. Elsa had already deprived herself of physical contact for literally thirteen years. _Thirteen years_. Anyone would've gone insane from that.

But Elsa didn't.

Despite having attained control over her own powers after their reunion, she still had to refrain from touching her younger sister she felt hurting Anna was possible.

Like that time when she was upset because a dignitary refused to listen to reason, thus having to learn she had to let her citizens suffer a little due to her 'little outbreak' – as that man put it – to keep Arendelle's trade alive. And all Elsa needed was a hug, but the snow seeping from her hands would make her flinch away.

Or when Elsa was angry, or frustrated, because a citizen guilt-tripped her and she actually gave in to their request when she knew Papa would've been disappointed in her, and she needed a soothing back rub to calm down, but the snowflakes fluttering in the air almost chaotically would make her shoo the princess out of the room.

Or in her excitement, Elsa's eyes would light up every single time she came to dinner, smiling proudly as she ran (yes, apparently Elsa ran, even to the princess' surprise) down the stairs, and wanted to share the great news with Anna, that she had yet again successfully sealed another deal with a trading partner. She would play with her hands nervously, busying them so Anna couldn't hold onto them.

But Anna never cared. Every single time she noticed her sister resisting any initiation of physical contact, she'd jumped the blonde, tackling her with a warm hug.

It seemed Olaf was perceptive enough to understand that Elsa was in no mood to talk, especially not with Anna. When he turned back and climbed around the Queen to talk to Kai further in front, he didn't make any attempts to talk to her despite sitting in front of her on her horse. Yet he also made sure to speak loud enough for so that Elsa could join in whenever she wanted. Or maybe he was trying to include Anna who obviously didn't want to talk either. Or that Elsa could've filled him in while she was having a couple of words with their parents?

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter. With a huff, Anna shook the reins on her horse and it galloped a short distance ahead, ignoring the disappointed look on the snowman who held his hand paused in the air. The poor snowman must have felt really awkward as silence filled the atmosphere.

Anna's palms tingled with the need to kill someone. She wasn't going to let her sister have the last word in that conversation. Like she said, she wasn't going to give up. Elsa said there was no turning back. They both knew what they were getting into.

Everything Elsa said earlier made no sense at all. Having spent the past two years fighting highly trained guards, did her sister really think just anyone could kill her?

Besides, realistically speaking, who would want to? She was the Princess of Arendelle, and sister of the famed Ice and Snow Queen. To the locals, she was the awkward, lovable, bubbly Princess Anna who constantly made an unintentional mess whenever she came to town. She brought colours to the lives of the hard workers. To the guards, she was a knight just like them, a knight who fought well and hard, worthy of respect and admiration. Nobody had a reason to dislike her enough to warrant her dead.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Her hand reached out hesitantly, shaking, before she retracted. She didn't feel ready to approach Elsa again yet.

She _really_ needed to torment someone or something.

She thought she had slaughtered enough of the Southern Isles' royalty to instil sufficient fear in every single Southern Isler to no longer try. Queen Dowager of Southern Isles… Did they not—

She tugged the reins of her horse, stopping Kai and Elsa as they heard the third horse's footsteps stop. When Elsa turned around with her eyebrows raised, Anna felt her anger escaping and then she asked, "What is a Dowager?"

Anna almost missed the stunned expression on Elsa's face. Her shoulders shook as her mouth split into the widest grin she had seen in a while with tears. Elsa laughed heartily. And then she laughed. She didn't know what Elsa was laughing about and why, but her sister was laughing. At that point, whatever anger was left had dissipated and her heart simply settled at being glad to be able to see her sister's smile again.

Elsa wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before looking back at her sister with the very same smile and sighed contentedly.

Seeing as Her Majesty wasn't able to explain it, Kai took it upon himself to. Resuming in his tracks, the horseshoes clicked against the hard ground, he said, "A Queen Dowager is a title given to the widow of a King, the one who inherited the throne. Usually power is handed down to the oldest male child in the Southern Isles, but as you remember…" Anna watched as Elsa bit her lips, still holding back a laugh and covered her mouth. "You killed all their offspring, Princess Anna. So the Queen Dowager has arrived to apologise for her family's deeds and to mend the bonds with Arendelle."

"What?" The third horse in line neighed and raised its front legs. Kai and Elsa stopped and looked at Anna. "Re-form an alliance with Arendelle? That's _ridiculous_!"

"Your Highness, the council agreed that it would be a prime opportunity for both countries to mend our bonds. After all; the Southern Isles, just like Arendelle, is a trading port. It would be best if we could resolve our differences—"

"They tried to kill me!" Anna retorted weakly in defence, finally grasping the upcoming situation she was going to be forced to sit in. But she didn't understand why did Elsa agree to this. She literally butchered an entire battalion from the Southern Isles. She could not have forgotten that. She had enjoyed that, basking in the blood of her victims, listening to the symphony of pain, filling the air with the pungent copper smell, tasting the metallic liquid on her lips as it rained over her.

"Indeed, the sons of the Southern Isles tried to kill you, heed my words, Your Majesty and Your Highness, I, too disagree with this but – you weren't around when it happened, Princess Anna – during the meeting Queen Elsa had before heading to Corona, we received a letter. According to the letter the Queen Katerina is apologetic and would like to do _anything_ in her power to fix the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. The consensus was that we see what Southern Isles had to offer before we consider." Kai explained. "Don't worry, Princess Anna. Queen Elsa will be under heavy surveillance at all times and it is a mere possibility out of many others that Arendelle needs to consider. Our population is flourishing now and we need to scout for as many trade opportunities as possible for the growth of our economy to support our citizens."

Elsa merely nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry I forgot tell you about this, Anna. It was a wonderful opportunity for Arendelle to prosper, I couldn't let it slip."

No matter what Arendelle's economic situation was, to Anna, it was still a ridiculous idea to even consider the Southern Isles as a potential trading partner again, let alone inviting the Queen Dowager into their lands.

No matter. If Elsa didn't like her, perhaps Anna could have her. She wondered what the woman looked like. She had never cut an older woman before. Their screams would be different. She wondered if their reactions would differ too. Did women have greater or lower tolerance to pain? Did they vary in age? Was the Queen trained in sword fighting? Could she have her way with her in her own chamber?

A sick grin grew across her face all the way to her ears and licked her lips in anticipation. At least she had a reason to look forward to meeting Queen Katrina now.

The rest of the ride back returned to silence; even Olaf kept quiet. The tension was so thick the snowman was afraid that cutting it would kill someone. So, sitting under his cloud of snow, he leaned back and rested himself against Elsa's chest. Before she knew it, Anna found herself back in the castle. She followed her sister to meet the Queen eagerly after a quick change of outfit.

"Take your time, Anna, the Queen isn't going anywhere. Literally." Elsa's eyes darkened before she left the redhead in her room. "I'll make sure of it." Anna didn't know what overcame Elsa. If it wasn't for the fact that Elsa didn't declare her decision to abstain from executing people, she would've guessed her sister to kill Queen Katrina there and then. And as her sister's knight, Anna would've been more than glad to offer her sister the Southern Isler's heart on a silver platter.

Upon returning to the Grand Hall, Anna spotted the Queen Dowager just a few steps away from her sister. Elsa sat calmly, her body posture cold, tall, and regal, revealing no emotions to the outsider. But from the side, Anna could see all the trembling her sister tried extremely hard to hide. The trepidation of her fingers were so bad the princess was surprised frost did not cover the throne's armrest.

Opposite from Elsa was a kneeling older woman, on the red carpet just before the steps that led to her sister. Despite bowing, Queen Katrina retained her dignified poise. A silver crown sat neatly on the crown of her head amidst silvery-grey and mahogany strands. When she stood on Elsa's command, just like her sister, the Queen Dowager stood proud and tall. Her countenance revealing no signs of weakness, her emerald eyes shone brightly with determination, her cracked lips pressed tightly together.

"Greetings, Your Highness," she bowed once more at Anna. Now facing her directly, the wrinkles on her sunken cheeks became more visible, and she caught a hint of something in all that determination.

_Hate_.

Anna narrowed her eyebrows and watched the Queen Dowager straighten up again before nodding carefully. She walked to her sister and took her seat beside the Queen. She glanced at the blonde and placed a hand over her sister's, running her thumb over soothingly and as casually as she could, shooting glances at her sister. Was Elsa not _seeing_ this?

It felt blatantly obvious to the princess. Coming almost immediately after hearing her family's death, the anger in her eyes, and so much pride in her body expression.

"As you know, your Majesty, I am here in an attempt to re-forge the bonds between Arendelle and the Southern Isles," she started. Stroking her chin with her right hand, kneeling with her right knee in front, it was highly likely that she was a right-hander. Her eyes occasionally drifted to the top right, using her imagination, creating stories as she spoke.

The Queen Dowager was lying.

She was not one bit apologetic.

Anna gawked. Her blood boiled thinking the Southern Isler had the gall to set foot into their hall and lie right in her face. And the fact Elsa remained seemingly accepting and listening only seemed to fan the flames, not understanding why did this _fraud_ have her sister's attention when _she_ couldn't.

She wasn't being a brat – okay, so maybe she was, a little – but she couldn't help but think it was unfair their disagreements earlier were put off because of this person who wasn't even worth either of their time.

She wanted to be with Elsa more than anything. And she failed to understand why her sister was so adamant about keeping her safe.

_She _was the one trained to fight, _she_ was the one who could participate in combat. _She_ was Elsa's protector, _she_ was the one who was supposed to protect _Elsa_.

Elsa was _incredibly_ ridiculous.

"But first, I have come to offer my sincerest apologies for the attempted treason. My husband and sons were foolish to try and take the life of the famed Snow Queen. I had tried to warn them that the Queen of Arendelle had already been merciful in sending our thirteenth, Hans, back home free of punishment." She lowered her head as if in deep thought, and raised up with seemingly earnest eyes, "but all was for naught. For heaven's sake, attempted treason in _both_ our kingdoms are punishable by death! But my—"

Anna droned out the rest of the Queen's words and rolled her eyes, shifting her attention to the blonde beside her. Elsa had calmed down evidently from whatever it was that caused that look in her eyes. But it made it difficult for her to tell if her sister was actually listening to the liar before her or not.

It was only then that it had occurred to Anna the possibility that Elsa had difficulty reading body language (or maybe _she_ was the one good at deducing them). After being kept hidden in her room for years, only to be forced out of her room when necessary, her sister probably had so little time spent with people that had been superior to her back then that she might not have had the social exchanges _she_ had to learn.

"Power is not all there is in battle, Your Highness. There is also deceit. I'm sure you've noticed by now, some of your knights have displayed marvellous attempts in feign attacks. When successfully executed, it leave their enemies – that is you – off guard, creating an opening in the next Strike. It is not easy, but with diligence, anyone can pull it off. Keep in mind, Princess Anna, just like it takes a trained warrior to perform, it takes a trained eye to see through them." Her mentor once told her during her trainings.

Elsa probably never "honed" her eyes to notice the way one's eyes dart to the left for storytelling or right for actual recollection of memories. Or the shuffling of one's hands, shivering, sharp intakes of breaths when nervous. And perhaps she had not grown accustomed to being told stories, be it true or false, to learn to distinguish between them.

Unlike Anna, who had spent her years roaming the castle, hiding behind doors listening to gossips in hushed voices, experienced the mixture of anger, concern and disappointment in one's voice when she did something dangerous and ended up hurting herself, or spent hours in the library trying to learn, to memorise, books that even lightly touched on languages of any sort in hopes her sister's shunning all those years ago had some secret code meant for her to decipher. Seeing as her parents encouraged her research, it definitely seemed the case. But ten years down the road, she learned it wasn't.

Unlike Anna, Elsa spent her ears cooped up in that room studying, practicing speeches and etiquettes to overcome the anxiousness and fear she often felt at the thought of leaving her room. She had been too busy with those to interact with anyone, let alone learning to read lies.

At the thought of the thirteen years of separation, her heart pumped faster, harder.

Elsa was truly ridiculous.

Had she not learned that week of her coronation that shutting her out wasn't the solution? Obviously not.

Katrina reached out to the both of them with her two hands and Anna wondered for a moment whether she was trying to look revolutionary, because she looked nowhere like it.

"— I am aware that it will be difficult but I _am_ willing to do all that I can –"

The worst part of the past ten minutes – and probably the next twenty – was that she couldn't disrupt Katrina as it would be rude. Body language wasn't enough for her to call out on the Queen's lies.

She needed evidence.

But of what kind? If Katrina wasn't here to mend their bonds, what _was_ her motive? What did she want? And most importantly, why?

Anna clenched her jaw and inhaled, long and deep. The minty cold air freeing her mind of all questions she couldn't answer. Sitting up straight mimicking her sister, she returned to listening to Katrina's speech once again.

Whatever it was Katrina wanted, Anna was determined the Queen Dowager wasn't getting any of it.

"— and so I have come to ask, if you would have me for the next month or so, give us a chance?" The Queen Dowager held out a fist with a smirk. _Not sexy_.

"Alright," Wait, what?! Her jaws fell when she turned to Elsa. Her heart shrivelled like a leaf when their eyes met. "Do you have anything to say, Anna?" She seemed pleased with herself.

"Uh-um-mm, wait, what?" Surprised by her sister's generosity, all reasoning she had gathered in her head fluttered out through her ears. She reminded herself that she had to keep her composure if she wanted to expose this fraud. She narrowed her eyes at her sister and turned to give the Queen Dowager a smile, "I mean, yeah, of course."

"Thank you, Your Majesty and Your Highness."

Anna had never been fond of feints, her footwork would suddenly feel terribly stiff, her thrusts lose their strength because she was trying too hard to make them seem realistic, and her facial expression would always give them away. And she didn't fare any better with lies. As if the sophisticated superficiality wasn't difficult enough, this gave Anna more reason to despise royal obligations. Despite her parents' teachings, she really was never good at them. Smile and nod; that was all she managed to learn to simply remain polite.

Great.

Her sister-slash-(ex)-lover had just broken up with her, the Queen of the Southern Isles was plotting malice, slapping it in her face and Elsa was totally oblivious about it, and she had just reminded herself how badly she truly sucked in swords fighting.

Today was not a good day. Today was just flipping dumb, everyone was acting stupid.

As soon as the meeting ended, Anna was the first to stand up.

"I'm going out, tell Kai to inform the guards I'll be back late tonight."

"Anna, wait." She shut her eyes tightly to hold herself together. Her sister's voice felt like a cannon had just been shot through her chest. If Elsa said another word, she wasn't sure whether she could hold back her tears. She dared not even turn back, afraid she might turn into a screaming mess at her sister for all the conflicting emotions she felt at that very moment.

Anger, sadness, pain, happiness. But mostly the former.

How could her sister tell them they were nothing but sisters anymore and turn around and call her so lovingly, so intimately? Like their talk in front of their parents' graves never happened?

Unable to afford letting her emotions loose in front of a stranger, her feet burst into a run, feeling the droplets leak from her eyes.

"Don't _'Anna' _me, you can stay here and play Queen!" As soon as those words left Anna's lips she regretted them.

Gasps echoed in the hall and Anna could feel all eyes on her. But the one that hurt her the most was Elsa's. "I- I need to go." She stuttered and ran out the castle.

With every step she took across the bridge, the leaves beneath her feet crinkled, echoing the cracking in her heart. She had never felt more alone in her life, not even during those thirteen years spent torn away from Elsa.

Anna fell on her knees in the middle of the empty street. Her lungs burned and droplets of water fell from her face. The townspeople had hushed their children back into their houses. If anyone was still around, she was sure they couldn't make out what were tears or perspiration.

It was getting dark and everyone was ending their day. Everyone except Elsa. As she glanced around, doors slammed shut, reminding her of all those days she asked her sister if she wanted to build a snowman. Thinking back, it made sense why she always asked to build a snowman even when it wasn't snowing sometimes.

Oh how naive she was.

She didn't even know she had gritted her whole teeth the entire time she ran there until then. A wide array of green and blue hung over her head like they were singing and dancing in the sky. She lied on the floor, watching as snow fell from the sky.

"_The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"_

Seventeen years ago, they were merely two sisters playing with snow magic. Thirteen years, her sister had spent hiding herself from everyone, especially _her_. Flash forward to three years ago, they fell in love with each other and the idea of ripping out someone's heart. A chuckle ripped through her burning throat. How did they get like this?

"_You can stay here and _play _Queen!"_

She didn't mean to say those words. She didn't mean to doubt her sister's capabilities as the Queen of Arendelle. In the past four years, if anything, had strengthened her confidence in Elsa's abilities as their ruler. Elsa had proven to be so many things. A responsible Ruler, an honest trader, a forgiving judge, a loving sister, and a caring lover. She was the most wonderful and capable person anyone could ask for as their ruler. She did everything out of others' benefits and never asked for anything in return. Why did she say that?

Why did she have to point out that one flaw in her sister? She didn't even say it right, thinking back.

Why did she have say _that?_ She _knew_ Elsa had never been good in understanding people. She _knew_ Elsa had little interactions during her childhood because of herself. She _knew_ Elsa was simply trying her best in taking papa's footsteps in ruling their kingdom as well as protecting her sister. _She_ was the reason why her sister was locked in. _She_ was the reason why Elsa was afraid of her powers.

She forced a laughed with the little air left in her lungs upon realisation. "I'm sorry, Elsa." She whispered. Despite all the tears, it still hurt. Her chest still felt empty, the void was still there, sucking everything into it. She felt so spent yet edgy.

Suddenly, she heard the laughter of men in the distance. They were singing and the footsteps sounded like they were dancing along, or maybe trying to walk. Was it so late that the drunk were roaming the streets trying to get home already? She didn't even notice how time had flown.

Ultimately, her sister's flaw was her. Elsa's only weakness was her.

"Hey little cutie, what's a girl like you doing out here so late?" She shook her head, not even registering a word they said.

If only she didn't exist.

"We're going to John's Pub, would you like to join us?" Said another. She shook her head again, not even sparing them a glance.

If only she had listened to Elsa that night when they were young.

"Hey little lady, don't ignore us, we'll have a good time, I _promise_ you."

She laughed to herself at the sight of the Northern Lights.

"What are you laughing at? Care to share?" A third voice came. By then, she could already see three shadows towering over her and then suddenly, one of them tugged at her hand. "Come now pretty girl, let's get you somewhere warm and cosy so we can have some fun, alright?"

The sky was awake, and she was awake. Elsa wasn't around, but she was going to play anyway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I don't even know how many of you guys I still have with me now. But to those who still read this, thank you so much for being patient. I've had this chapter written for months now, I've just been too busy with lots of other things to post it. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get back to writing and completing Secrets. I've sort of finished planning out the skeleton of all the chapters and the epilogue is chapter 23. I hope you stick around till then. Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
